


Christmas Carol (The Ghost of Time)

by Yoan_Amara



Series: Gods Influences [2]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bittersweet, Confession, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Matter of Life and Death, Modern Era, Multi, Past-Life Vision, Reincarnation, Romance, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoan_Amara/pseuds/Yoan_Amara
Summary: We are the chosen children. We have gotten ‘gift’ in the form as 'Power' and we have one similarity. We have gotten our 'gift' on the Winter when the Christmas celebration. We sometimes ask to ourselves, this power is truly 'gift' or instead, 'curse'. Only one we know and fully understand, that maybe we just can deal with our power for the rest of our life.Chp 12 : White Day (Special Edition for White Day)Happy White Day





	1. Prologue

I’m looking up to the sky. How dirty. The sky colored by the color of ash, greyish among the black or white in the midst of the beginning of the Winter. This season come again. I really hate this time of the years.

“Hak?!”.

“Oof?!”, I’m looking down, rolling my eyes to find red-headed who has bumped into my back and scowling “what I told you before many times to not lunge onto my back like that, princess?!”.

Yona’s face turns into her adorable pout as she puffing her cheek and crossing her arm across her chest “humph, it’s your fault to not attention?! I’ve called you several times from far distance and you’ve ignored me?!”.

“oh”, I sigh and let white breath out of my mouth “sorry, I’ve lost track on my mind just now…”.

With knowing look on her eyes, Yona stares at me “Hak…”.

I know what she (may) will bring up so I’m quickly fastening my step “anyway, I’m freezing?! Let’s go into the school building so we can warm our body up!?”.

I left Yona without waiting her response, what I know she is mumbling something, maybe curse me about how stupid I am?

Ah, I’m really hate Winter.

.

I’m looking into Hak’s broad back. Stupid Hak. He is always avoiding every time I want to asking him about that topic as our conversation, maybe sort of his instinct about danger-alert warns his mind and he will avoid me. Typical. No wonder, I guess. Hak always hates this time of the years and it can’t be help at all.

_Do you remember about your parents?_

That’s what I want to ask him just now. I hate it when I find someone important to me grievous. I am so naïve as always, I think I can do something to prevent something bad when it comes to the upcoming event but is there really nothing I can do to help Hak that trapped on the past?

“Yona”.

I’m looking up, startled by Soo Won who flickers his finger to my forehead.

Like always, Soo Won offers his innocent and warm smile as sighing to me “bad habit”.

I chuckle, rubbing my forehead “sorry”.

I’m following Hak and Soo Won from behind as Soo Won throws his hand over Hak’s shoulder, giggling at Hak’s reaction when Hak scolding Soo Won to startle him.

.

I’m looking back and forth between Hak and Yona. I understand what are they thinking about but I don’t understand, how can these two become so oblivious about their feeling to each other? As usual, Yona trails off on her mind again, so I distract her with flicking her forehead and sighing, telling her about her bad habit. She’s always so reckless and I don’t like it when she gets into the trouble because her reckless. Joo Doh, our cousin who become our caretaker since the three of us only children and the lawyer of our family, only one of those who will scold Yona for her reckless. The three of us always get along, growing together like a sibling since we were children. But as we turn into adolescence, I realize there’s nothing will be always the same as we’re growing into adult.

Someone must retreat, from the three of us.

Or else, we will be stuck in the present that feel like tranquil ephemeral world.

* * *

Everything changes when Yona’s 16th birthday. That night when she falls asleep as she reading the book for tomorrow test, there’s a ‘vision’ comes into her head, jolting her awake and what she can do after that only looking for help. Her brain muddled by confusion and fear, make her brain working vague. What she knows that night she does calling Hak and explains her vision, asking him to come to her house with some adults. Luckily, Hak’s step-brother, Jae Ha is there because he and Gigan, his grandmother come to visit him as Mundok has requested but when they come, it’s too late. Barely too late for Yona.

Gigan orders her grandson to bring the weapon with them so Hak brings naginata made by bamboo from his weapon collection and Jae Ha brings ropes (which make Hak rolls his eyes onto him). They come into Yona’s house with Gigan who drives crazily onto Yona’s house, only to find Il Hiryuu, Yona’s father laying lifelessly on the floor. Blood puddle created under his body from the hole on his body that Gigan has suspected as gunfire.

Gigan closes his eyes before turning her head “maybe revolver, be careful. Find that girl first—”.

That’s when they hear someone, a man cries in pain. They quickly go upstairs to one room they have assumed as the source of that cry. When Jae Ha and Hak kick the door open, they see Yona lifts her bow with arrow ready to released. Gigan kicks both stunned guy to come inside. Yona, with tears glimmering on her face, lays down her bow when she has found her comrades have come and she cries in relief on Hak’s arm which envelops her once he has found her safe. Jae Ha hears something crack and is about to yelling at Hak, but Hak still has his naginata so he swings his weapon to hit the stranger’s head who laying unconsciously next second. Outside the window, they find three other man trying to run away. Jae Ha ties the rope O-shaped before throwing it and pulling it once his rope successfully catching one of them. Jae Ha asks Hak to come with him to take care two others, but Gigan throws her scalpel which pinning two mans down on the ground. Jae Ha whistles and gives applause to her action.

“what I said before? This rope will be useful”, Jae Ha states as he tying five unconscious man on the pillar (three from outside just now, one hit by Hak’s weapon and one can’t run away because he’s injured by Yona’s arrow on his leg).

Hak ignores Jae Ha’s comment as he soothes Yona on his embrace. Once the police come, Yona tells them these robbers killed her father with revolver and barely kill her as well, so she depends herself with bow, one of the weapons from her late uncle’s collection, Yu Hon, Soo Won’s father. Yona has called for her cousin, Soo Won and Joo Doh, but their phone is off so she’s called for Hak to come. Due to the circumstances, Yona’s action counted as self-protection.

What happens next is really can’t be received and must be questioned. About the company, yes, Yona is a woman and she’s still so young, unlike Soo Won who will turn into 19th next Winter and will start his first grade on the college this year, it’s understandable if the company must be led by Soo Won, at least till Yona is ready to take the chair as the leader of company but when all of the legacy and assets from Il will become Soo Won’s with nothing has left for Yona, it really must be questioned. Only because Yona asks Hak to stay with her and come with her on this meeting about sharing the legacy and assets, Hak questions about this fiercely but batted back with one letter, that showing Soo Won as the sole heir.

Hak taps Soo Won, Joo Doh and Keishuk, on their shoulder one by one before going back to Yona as speaking and sending his best tremendous glare “oh, I see… so it’s planned from the first place? The robbery and the letter, so all of the legacy and assets will be left to Soo Won and nothing has left to Yona? Have you no shame at all?”.

Joo Doh and Keishuk’s body stiffened by Hak’s word.

“you have no proof, Hak. With what you will prove your word’s rightness? That you can see other person’s past only with touch that person?”, Soo Won glares back to Hak “people only will believe about what can be proved”.

Yona and Hak understand, this Soo Won is not Soo Won they have known all this time and he has planned this. Nothing they can do to prevent him from gaining what has left from Il. Only one thing Hak can do.

“you guys do not need her, right? Unlike you all, I need her. Well then, I’ll take her with me”, Hak takes Yona’s hand and guides her to follow him “come on, Yona”.

Yona doesn’t say anything, only let Hak drags her from this room.

Soo Won stands up “Yona, Hak, wait!?”.

Yona turns her head and snaps them, lashing out “I don’t care whatever you say, do what you want with all of that luxurious thing that left by my father?! if there’s someone who can I believe in this room, it will be Hak?! It’s clear as crystal for me now, I’m leaving with Hak?!”.

Before they leave this room, Hak turns his head and throws sharp cold gaze, narrowing his eyes and looking back to Soo Won, Joo Doh and Keishuk over his shoulder “Sayonara, Soo Won”.

Finish with packing Yona’s belonging, Hak takes Yona to his apartment but Yona grabs his hand tightly, causing Hak to looking down onto her. She isn’t speaking at all after they leave that room till they leave that house. On the road, halfway to Hak’s apartment, for the first time she’s showing reaction.

Once Hak stops and turns his back, Yona leans her head to his chest and grabs the hem of his jacket, murmuring “I don’t have place to going home nor family who will be waiting for me anymore”.

Hak tips her head up to facing his face, cupping her face and narrowing his eyes as his hand touches the wetness on her cheek “then come to my home. They surely will welcome you as the part of our family, like they do to me”.

Yona shakes her head and sniffs “Hak, I don’t want to become a burden for your family”.

Hak swipes Yona’s tears “my family won’t look at you as a burden, ever. They will welcome you, for sure. I’ll become your place to going home and your family who will be waiting for you to come home”.

“but why, Hak? I don’t have anything left to me anymore, you have no obligation to take care of me and I don’t need your sympathy”.

“Yona, this is not because sympathy nor the obligation”, Hak pulls her onto his embrace before he pecks her wet eyelids, leaning his forehead to hers “but affection from someone who understand about how hurt it feel when we had lost someone precious for us. Never ever think this as the end because this is the beginning from something new”.

Yona hugs Hak back tightly, fingers digging onto his back as she crying hysterically like she did last time when she’s only a child, Hak doesn’t say anything after that, only hug her and caress her head as she’s crying _“Hak is right. This is not the end, this is only the beginning… from my new life”_.

After Hak explains everything to Gigan, Gigan calls her husband, Mundok to explain everything to him. Mundok comes to their place to help Gigan to manage about transfer school administration for Yona while Hak will start his college this year.

When Mundok and Gigan offer her to move from Kuuto, to come and stay with them, Yona only ask about one thing “to where?”.

Mundok smiles “to Fuuga, the land of the Wind”.

Without say goodbye to everyone on their old school, Yona and Hak depart with Gigan, Mundok and Jae Ha. From the window out of the plane, Yona looking to the blue sky and white clouds. She realizes, the sky that the three of them see, will no longer the same.

* * *

Yona doesn’t surprise to find herself arrive on this huge mansion. After Mundok and Gigan had married 2 years ago, they have brought their grandchildren to this mansion that they’ve built together after all. Gigan has 3 adopted grandson, from the eldest Jae Ha, second Shina who only a year under Hak’s age, the last Zeno who only a year above Yona’s age. Mundok has 2 grandson, Hak with one adopted grandson from Hak’s mother’s family’s (far relation), Tae Yeon, plus two of their cousin, Han Dae and Tae Woo. No wonder this mansion has three building with broad courtyard and garden. One building with the function as dojo, two others for their family to stay with. When they moved here 2 years ago, Hak has persisted to stay in Kuuto only till he has finished his upper secondary school so he will start his college in Fuuga. Yona will start her second year at her new school, the same school with Shina and Zeno who will start their third year this year.

Yona trails off, tapping her finger to re-counting people who stay in this mansion as Hak informs her “so… there is 9 people who stay on this house?”.

Hak chuckles at her reaction “with you, it becomes 10 people. Don’t worry, we have many vacant room for the guest or other family that visit here, you can use one of them, just ask Gigan”.

“before that, why not introduce yourself with the other? Look, they are staring to us from dojo”, Jae Ha waves his hand to ask the crowd on the front door of their dojo to come welcoming their guest “hey, guys?! Hak brings his lovers?!”.

The crowd shout in chaos and quickly gather themselves in front of three people in front of them “WHAT?!”.

Yona and Hak shout back in unison “WE AREN’T?!”.

Han Dae and Tae Woo, same as Hak and Tae Yeon, orphan from their family that taken care by Mundok, move to in front of Yona to asking her prodding question before they sent to fly by Hak who throws them back to dojo to save Yona, and himself.

As quick as the thunder from the sky, Hak comes inside the dojo to take his Tsu Quan Dao before he swinging it to Jae Ha’s face “Droopy Eyes… watch your mouth as long as we stay together or I’ll slash that neck of yours”.

Jae Ha chuckles as he holding Hak’s Tsu Quan Dao with the shield made by steel that has thrown away by Tae Woo “ah, I’ll be more than pleased under your care”.

Hak narrows his eyes “I’ll do something terrible to your hair next time you fall asleep”.

Yona tugs Gigan’s sleeve “…is it alright to not stop them, grandma?”.

Gigan blows the smoke of her pipe with nonchalant attitude, showing that this is really usual sight for her “no problem, it’s the usual”.

For Jae Ha’s life-saver from heaven, not long after that, they hear other excited cry from behind them “big brother?! Yona?! Welcome home?!”.

Tae Yeon has excited since he told by other that Yona will stay with them as their family, so he is jumping into Yona’s hug after he has hugged Hak which welcomed by Hak who ruffles his hair at his adopted “welcome to our family, big sister Yona?!”.

Yona is barely cry from this welcome, she is hugging Tae Yeon back and holding her tears back hard “…I’m home”.

Luckily, Gigan and Mundok take control of the other after that. While Mundok and Hak bring back the excited crowd back to dojo, Gigan and Tae Yeon guide Yona to her new room. Jae Ha helps to bring Hak and Yona’s belonging to their room to avoid Hak who glares to him.

For Yona’s surprise, she isn’t expecting to meet with them, the same people with her and Hak who have gotten the ‘gift’ from Santa.


	2. Gift in the Form as Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family moment. Time for introduce themselves, also revealing about their power to each other

“since when this mansion become apartment?”.

That’s what Hak says that night after Yona introduced to Hak’s family and welcomed within their house. They meet with three other person who will stay with them as well. According to their own family’s circumstances or their own reason, they will stay here.

Kija, the young master from one big family of priesthood, sort of Onmyouji family, who will start his first year of the college like Hak. Kija’s parents are Mundok’s acquaintances. Due to his family’s circumstances, no wonder Kija has worshiped about Dragon God and sometimes he will pray or doing ritual on his room that ‘annoying’ (only for Jae Ha) but not to others that used to it. His hairstyle, which his hair’s color so white and there’s several locks falls behind his neck on his nape plus his fair skin (his family explains that he is albino) that instantly makes Hak giving him a nickname ‘White Snake’.

Kaya, Zeno’s girlfriend. She will be in the same class and the same year as Yona. Zeno will become so overprotective about her especially about her health. She has a weak body, that’s why she must repeat her second year in the upper secondary school because of her absent last year due to her hospitalization in hospital this year. Despite her weak body, she’s so cute and cheerful which make her and Zeno claimed as ‘cinnamon roll couple’ because they are so cute and sweet together. Her parents are working as scientist on the overseas, so she stays here after her parents entrust her care to Zeno and the others in Son family, same as Kija.

Yun, the 15th years old transfer student like her, Yun is only one year under Yona and he is supposed to be in first year, but thanks to his genius brain, he’s skipping class and will start from the same class with Shina and Zeno on third year at their school this Spring. Yun is Ik-Soo’s younger brother, the priest of Shinto that worked on one of shrine belongs to Kija’s family. Because the shrine where Ik-Soo works on the different district from Yun’s school, Ik-Soo has entrusted him here. Unlike Kija, despite he has Ik-Soo as his brother, Yun doesn’t too fond of that sort of thing instead he’s interested more to science, but it doesn’t mean he doesn’t believe it when it comes to the power of God that sometimes, will be possessed by human.

After Mundok has brought Tae Woo, Han Dae and Tae Yeon to going bed, Gigan has asked them to ‘take their time’ before they leave Yona and Hak with Yun, Kija, Shina, Jae Ha, Zeno and Kaya on this room. Yona confused by that statement, what does she mean with ‘have their time’?

Yun opens their conversation tonight after make sure no one will hear them “so… what kind of the power do you have?”.

Yona stiffens at that but recovers herself quickly before stutters “w-what do you mean, Yun?”.

Hak comforts her, patting her head “don’t worry, princess. They are just the same with us, they have the ‘power’ as well”.

“I guess it will only fair if we introduce ourselves, include our occupation and our power. Yona-chan still doesn’t know us at all. How?”, Jae Ha suggests which receiving other’s nod.

Jae Ha introduces himself first as the founder of this idea “Ryokuryuu Jae Ha, single and I’m working as beauty-stylist freelance. Nothing special with my power, I simply have legs with the strength of 10 man which help me to run”.

“what he meant by ‘run’ is every time he runs away from someone because he’s flirted with the wrong woman, as playboy he is, no wonder”, Hak points Jae Ha, who has the sparkle on his eyes, with his thumb “but watch out, his sex orientation not only woman, he’s taken interest on man as well”.

“as long as they have the beauty, whether it’s beautiful woman or handsome man, it’s alright~”, Jae Ha takes Hak and Yona’s hand “of course, like Hak or Yona”.

Hak quickly hides Yona behind his back and stomps on Jae Ha’s face “don’t you dare to lay a finger on us, asshole”.

Next, Kija who introduces himself shyly “my name is Hakuryuu Kija, and similar with Jae Ha, I have arms with the strength of 10 man. I’m athlete on my upper secondary school baseball team, my position is pitcher, baseball only a hobby though, and I will start my college this year. I take art and culture education department as my focus”.

Hak can’t help but want to comment “poor your baseball team, they shouldn’t use pitchers with no control”.

Kija prepares himself to hit Hak “WHAT?!”.

Yun clasps his hand “okay, next… or else, I’ll call Mundok if you’re still want to fight”.

With that, the introduce continued by Shina, the ever-silent member “Seiryuu Shina, my eyes can see through far distance, far away… I also can see through beyond something covered like within human’s body. I want to be a doctor”.

Just that from him and freeze. Mostly because they know Shina even able to see someone’s heart inside human’s body clearly like he does with Jae Ha when Jae Ha tries to take his sunglasses off of his face (actually, it’s only for threaten Jae Ha), but exactly his eyes will help him as doctor.

Next, Zeno who lifts his hand up “Zeno has hiperion body?!”.

“hiperion body, which mean his body possesses hiperion genetics, rare genetics anomaly where he can use 300 muscles with awesome speed, along with heartbeat, blood circulation and body’s metabolism. Because of that, they have incredible strength and endurance”, Yun explains before explaining about himself “and my name is Yun Soo, I have photographic memory where my brain can record everything what I witness or listen even if only for a second, like capturing picture with camera on my brain, that’s how my brain record memory on my brain”.

What occurs to Yun and Zeno can considered as biological anomaly, and it makes peoples around them looking at them in awe or in Zeno’s case, with that strange look as if he’s a monster. Even his own family abandon him because his body and Gigan took him as her adopted grandson. Kaya is the first person, other than Zeno’s family who doesn’t afraid of him even if she has known about the anomaly of his body.

“that’s why Zeno loves her!?”, Zeno exclaims as he hugs her, it makes her blushing furiously.

Last, Kaya explains that she is able to give sort of ‘fortune telling’ but her power has bad effect on her, where she can be possessed by some spirit that wandering aimlessly around her or has aimed for her. Usually, to get rid that spirit out of her body is with make her unconscious or ask someone to do exorcise (usually, Ik-Soo, Kija or Mundok can do it) but since she has met Zeno, she only need to hugged by Zeno to exorcise that spirit out of her body.

Now, after Hak and Yona know about their power, it’s their turn to tell them about their power as well.

“my name is Yona Hiryuu. My power is ‘future vision’, which make me able to see someone’s future within my dream, when I’m daydreaming or when I’m touching someone”.

“wait, how about you, Hak?” asks Kija when he realizes the raven-haired man tries to run away.

Oh, right. Only Yona, Shina, Jae Ha and Zeno who know about Hak’s power. Kaya, Yun and Kija doesn’t know about it yet.

Hak looks back to behind him over his shoulder after stopping his step and standing beside the door, one hand on the door “Son Hak, my power is ‘past vision’ which make me able to see someone’s past only with touching them. If you’re asking how far I can see, I will say that I have no limit. I can’t decide that I want to see or don’t want to see, nor I can decide which one memory that I want to see or not because I can receive all of those information into my head till I want to vomit it, I even can see people’s past till the time when they’re still inside their mother’s womb”.


	3. Read Your Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one who can read others mind meet with the others who can feel others feeling and moving without touching.

I guess this ‘gift’ has brought into me on that Winter when I’ll turn into 4 years old soon, when I’m only 3 years old. I don’t understand at first about what has happened. What I know, that’s the last party which my family gather with Yona’s and Hak’s family to hold the Christmas party. Hak falls asleep with Yona on the couch, which make their parents giggle at such cute scene.

Raven-haired couple, Uncle Ura and Auntie Yuki, Hak’s parents decide to come home early right before the dawn because they should prepare for their flight to the overseas tonight after entrust Hak at his Grandpa’s house. My father shakes his hand with Uncle Ura which become his partner business since long time ago and my mother tells Auntie Serena who carries Hak on her arm to be careful because due to the snow, the roads street being more slippery than usual.

Yona’s family still gather with my family and we spend our morning with taking breakfast together. Yona keeps switching the channel on our television because she is searching for cartoon on the morning when the channel suddenly showing ‘Breaking News’ about terrific car accident down the hill of Capitol Fuuga, near Grandpa Mundok, Hak’s Grandpa’s hometown. The car accident has claimed many victims and when the camera TV shooting the scene of that terrific car accident, our parent quickly jolted from their seat as Yona pointing to the television.

“wait, that’s Hak with Uncle Ura and Auntie Yuki, right? are they okay?”, Yona tugs her mother’s sleeve with worry on his face “momma, does it mean Hak and his parents got into that car accident? will they be alright?”.

Auntie Youki only smiles that I think rather forced before she ruffles Yona’s hair “…we don’t know it, dear. Let’s pray for the best”.

My father is going with Yona’s father, at first they’re asking me and Yona to stay with our mother till they fully know and understand about the situation and Hak’s family’s state but Yona and I begging to our parents to bring us together because we’re worrying about Hak and his parents. My father drives the car to the hospital where Hak and his parents brought by the rescuers, we get that information from Uncle Ogi, one of my father’s partner business as well, who happened to be visiting Fuuga for his business matters. Uncle Ogi is the one who call Mundok and our family and tells us that information because when the car accident has happened, he’s just having his breakfast at one of the nearest cafés from that accident place.

When rescuers find them, neither Uncle Ura and Auntie Yuki who still breathing. Building materials with iron tip has stabbed right into his heart from the front of their car which fatally wounding Uncle Ura and that’s how he lost his life. Auntie Yuki has stabbed with several broken glass from the car window on her back and she’s lost her life as well due to severe bleeding.

“when one of rescuers found them, Yuki hugged her son to protect him from that broken glass of windows car. She kept hugging him even if she has breathed her last. Because she’s protecting her son, Hak only has several bruises and cuts on his body”, Uncle Ogi has some sentiment on his eyes as if he wants to cry before he straightening his back and asking if we want to see Hak “that old man Mundok has just gone to the morgue with the doctor”.

I and Yona are nodding our head furiously. Of course we want, because that’s our purpose from the first place. When we arrive on one of patient’s room, we find Hak is sleeping with wet trails on his cheek. Does he crying? Hak is strong, I never see him crying, neither does Yona because Hak always says that crying is only for the baby and he is not the baby anymore. Looks like Yona has the same mind with me, considering from worry mixed with fright on her eyes.

I see Uncle Ogi approaches grey-haired old woman that her hair pulled into loose bun with purple dress and shawl that sitting on the chair beside Hak’s bedding “yo, Gigan. How is he?”.

“like you see, the little brat is sleeping after doctor gives him sedatives and sleeping drugs because he’s going tantrum for a while right after woke up”, old woman, named Gigan caressing Hak’s head with sad eyes, I don’t know who is she but it looks like she’s care with Hak “he’s turning into empty shell and stop moving, only crying with blank look like a doll just now as Mundok hugged him, asking him to calm down and that time, the doctor forcefully injected the drugs into him”.

Unlce Il sighs heavily near us “no wonder… to face such an accident in young ages…”.

Suddenly, something with green streak, I think it’s grass for a second before I realize that boy is at least a bit older than me and Hak, he is approaching grandma Gigan while yawning and rubbing his eyes “grandma, sleepy…”.

“you bring your grandson as well?”, uncle Ogi yanks the back from the hem of the collar on that boy’s shirt and lifts him “where do you sneaking from, brat?”.

That Green haired kid only waves his hand and smiles friendly “yo, old man”.

Not long after that, grandpa Mundok arrives and tells grandma Gigan that the administration of the hospital has finished and he will bring Hak home tonight after the doctor checks his condition.

.

I and Yona are worried sick, Hak doesn’t the same anymore after that but thanks to Yona, finally he wants to open his heart again. He’s like a doll for several days after his parent’s death, and that day for the first time he has reacted to his surroundings and he’s crying while grandpa Mundok carrying him when we’re on mass funeral that held for the car accident victims.

 _“such noisy, this is why I hate children”_.

 _“why is that brat crying so loud like that? He isn’t the only one who lost his family”_.

 _“they are supposed to not bring that brat if he only will make such noise here”_.

I don’t know what has become the trigger, but what I know, I’m so angry to them for talking such cruel and ignorant thing on this funeral. What those adults have said maybe right, but it doesn’t mean they can say such insensitive things just because they are stranger for us. I’m so angry for Hak, which make me glaring to that adults who have said that mean things and yelling to them. Those adults looked nervous, they’re denying the fact that I’ve told out loud about them and said that they don’t talk anything about Hak and I’m only having delusion.

“I am not?! apologize to Hak?!”.

“Soo Won, it’s enough… I’ll stop crying, so needn’t to angry to them, they’re right… I’m sorry…”, Hak hugs me from behind me and smiles to me when I’m looking behind over my shoulder, whispering “thank you”.

No, Hak. Why are you apologizing and let them be instead? You’re the one who hurt and they are the wrong ones. I can’t say anything anymore when Yona joins to hug me and Hak after that, which we’re ended to cry together.

My parents apologize to those adults for making a ruckus but when they know who my and Yona’s parents are, they are apologizing to us instead, including to Hak and confessing that what I say is the truth.

“but… how can he know what we are thinking? We didn’t say anything…”.

That statement enough to make the news about me spreading that Yu Hon’s son has possessed strange power. Actually, I can’t deny that because the fact is, I really can read other people’s mind, it’s the truth. Usually Hak always defends me from those bully. Unlike me, Hak is strong, the figure of invulnerability which make others afraid of his strength, that’s why other people usually don’t dare to piss him off despite they know about his power, ‘past vision’, the opposite of Yona’s power.

“Lord Soo Won”.

I open my eyes, looking up to where my advisor, Keishuk standing. He offers his hand forward when my new colleague comes inside. Lady Kou Ren and her twin sister, Lady Tao from Xing Company.

* * *

 

Joo Doh and Keishuk standing behind Soo Won who seats on the chair, facing with Kou Ren and Tao who come with Algira and Neguro as their bodyguard and Vold as their advisor.

After the meeting about arrange alliance between two Company reaches its end, Soo Won asks something that a bit privacy when Kou Ren questioning about ‘guarantee’ that her Company will not be tricked by his Company “I’ve heard… rumor has it, twin sibling from Xing Company are having power… where the one can sense other people’s feeling and the other has psychokinesis, the power to make things surrounding her moving as she want”.

“do you mean like this?”, Kou Ren smirks and leans her chin above her intertwining hands, glaring to Soo Won when things around them like vases, papers and other things flying around the air without someone who touch it.

Tao huffs and closes her eyes, tapping Kou Ren’s bicep “sister, he’s just testing you. Calm down”.

Kou Ren closes her eyes before she put those flying things back to its place, without touching it of course, because her power has dealt with it “sorry… but I’m rather sensitive when there’s someone, especially stranger speaking about our power cluelessly”.

Soo Won imitates her gesture and smiles “I will not be speaking cluelessly about someone who possessing power, I would rather to strengthen the bond between us, not only as someone who has possessed power like you, but also as human”.

Kou Ren can hear gasp come from her twin sister who sit beside her and from the corner of her eyes, she can look the tinges of pink peach appear on her younger sister’s cheek so she rolls her eyes to Soo Won “oh my, do you want to seduce me? did it passionately if you would want to do it”.

“I do”, Soo Won smiles amusingly when see Kou Ren’s blank expression and blushing Tao, also their advisor’s and bodyguard’s reaction. He stands, sauntering to their seat “political marriage to uniting the Company, you can take that as guarantee… but if I should do it, I only want to do it with someone who can attach my eyes…”, Soo Won stands behind Kou Ren before leaning his face forward, whispering near her ear “and you can say, my eyes catch the sight of rare gem right now. Why wouldn’t’ I want to seduce such a hot woman like you?”.

“oh, I know that you have power to read other people’s mind”, Kou Ren leans her back on her chair before caressing his jaw, smirking “but I don’t know that this mouth can whispering such sweet words”.

Soo Won smirks as well, challenged by her features but next second, she is the one who get away first.

“I will discuss about your offer to my father”, Kou Ren stands and takes her bag, gesturing her sister to follow her “let’s go, Tao”.

Soo Won steps backward and shrugs his shoulder before letting them go. Before they are leaving this room though, Soo Won calls her again “Kou Ren”.

 _So bold_. Kou Ren thinks when she raises her eyes, silently asking his need.

“I wish good response and if you don’t mind, will you take a dinner with me? Out of the business matter, of course”.

 _Privacy, he means_. Kou Ren lifts her finger one by one “let’s see… in case my father allows me, maybe?”.

Once they are outside, Soo Won smiles, of course he knows what they are thinking.

.

Meanwhile, Kou Ren sits on the couch inside her car, asking Neguro to ride the car to going home "I'm tired... oh, Tao".

"what is it, sister?".

"did he doing it only for Company's profit or he really mean it when seduce me?".

"did he lying or not? well...", Tao caresses her chin "at least he didn't lie when he said that he attached into you".

Kou Ren smacks her forehead with her palm "what a pain".

Tao giggles at her sister's antics "just turn him down if you didn't like him, like you did as usual".

“yeah, but somehow I have a feeling that I can’t get rid of him easily like some mans before that I’ve been turning down”.

“it’s because you’re being too picky about a man, sister. How troublesome when you have such a high standard…”.

“shut up?! You’re the one to say, but yourself take a date with that nerd, right?”.

Tao pouts once she listening to her sister’s insult “sister?! Shina is not a nerd?! He’s just a shy boy?! And I just accompany him to looking for a college?! Not a date?!”.


	4. Fall Too Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woken up from his trance condition by Yona, he meets with a pair of Amethyst eyes in the verge of tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People says, when you fall too deep  
> Maybe you can’t come back again

For countless time, Yona has ended to woken up by others, mostly Hak (because his room right in front of hers), crying hysterically and miserably due to her occurring nightmare. Gigan says it’s what so-called PTSD because of her trauma. No wonder, generally people will get trauma after must face with that kind of incident.

In her dream, Yona is re-living that night, when she is looking for her father, only ended to find her father’s corpse with robberies who trying to kill her either. When she wakes up, her face has wet because of her tears and she will see Hak’s concern face with his hand wrapping around her body securely after she crying while hugging him tightly. She usually falls asleep again after Hak whispers soothing words to her ear along with his body’s warmth to comfort her, sometimes Gigan will sleep with her as well after doing the same with Hak to comfort her.

The first month is terrible, every night her nightmare will haunt her. She feels bad for others who worrying her due to her terror night, especially Hak and Gigan who always comfort her every night. The second month is better, her nightmare has decreased rather than first month and she barely gets her nightmare when she is on her third month staying within Son residence. Winter has ended and Spring will come. That’s when Yona realizes something rather off with Hak when she catches him with Jae Ha fretting over his condition which ignored by Hak. And that night, she can tell something amiss because Jae Ha opening the council between brothers and sisters within Son residence. Yona, Yun and Tae Yeon peeking into the room where Jae Ha dragging Kija who drag Shina who drag Zeno who drag Kaya with Han Dae and Tae Woo following in tow.

“seriously, actually what happened to him?”, Kija complains about how he sees Hak sleepwalking with both his eyes half-opened on the early morning, only to ended awaken by his head bump into pillar before asking Kija how he can be ended there and not in his room when totally wakes up “it’s really scary?!”.

Shina watches that as well and assures them “but mostly on daily activity, he’s alright… he always helped me to feeding Ao…”.

Kaya scratches the squirrel’s stomach when the squirrel laying on Shina’s hand “he always helping me to go to hospital or pharmacy back and forth, too?!”.

“and he always beaten us back and blue when train us”, Han Dae covers his face while Tae Woo showing bruises on his body “look at how hard he trained us?! He’s even far worse than Grandpa Mundok?!”.

“looks like Mister feels upset over something and from what Zeno observes, Mister seems odd only from when he will sleep till when he wakes up”.

Jae Ha hums and nods his head fiercely “I know right, I realizes something must be wrong with him and as good big brother, I have nicely asked—”.

Tae Woo snickers and cut his words “forced, you mean?”.

Ignoring Tae Woo, he continues “—him to tell me but in the end, he ignored me till now”.

When they discuss about since when Hak starts to act strange like this, Zeno mentions it’s been a half month already and the others scolding him for not telling them sooner. Yona’s hand flies to cover her mouth as she realizes, it must be her fault. She knocks the room before joining the others and apologize, because it seems, she is the main culprit who has made Hak acts strange. It’s begin with Yona who has been asking Hak about what should to do to make her stronger. Her mental, her passion and one of that, her power. All of them know, fully realize about how strong Hak’s power, ‘past vision’ to fully read people’s past till the deepest heart and the longest past.

“you guys know my power, ‘future vision’ is unstable, sometimes I can’t even predict ‘when’ that vision will happen. I only want to be able to control and strengthen my power, so I’m asking Hak about how to strengthen my power and since when did his power become unbearable like that but instead, he trailed off a bit so I thought he was thinking, but in the end, he only told me…”.

 _“…I don’t know, I don’t remember…”_.

Be it Hak actually remembers it or not, or he simply doesn’t want to tell her, Yona can’t bring up that topic again till now considering how sad Hak’s eyes become when he has told her that. Yun is about to join them but Tae Yeon spins around to catch his grandfather’s foot.

“I thought what are you kids doing here at this late…”, Mundok carries Tae Yeon, telling him it’s the time for sleep. Before bringing Tae Yeon back to his room, Mundok answers them “about your question, Yona, I know the answer… only about since when Hak’s power become unbearable like that. It’s been like that ever since his mother’s and father’s death…”.

Yona rises from her seat right away with constricted pupils “where is Hak?”.

“that kid, even though I’ve told him many times, it’s dangerous if he dives to the past too often or too long…”, Mundok sighs “I let him sleeping on meditation room, but he is still in his ‘trance’ the last time I saw him, so you can’t…”.

Ignoring Mundok’s unfinished speech, Yona makes a mad dash to where Hak is.

* * *

_"Hak, since when did your power become unbearable? Is there a way to strengthen our power and make it become controllable?”._

If you ask me that, princess, I really don’t know, I don’t remember it either. What I remember is, my power become unbearable, too strong till I can contain the information of someone’s past till I want to throw it up, right after my parents have passed away. If you put it in metaphor, let’s say this earth fulfilled with all of people using blindfold covering their eyes which make them can’t know people’s past and future. Maybe yours sometimes loosens, princess, that’s why you can see what will happen to others. In my case, mine has been long gone. I can see everything from other’s past, without hindrance at all, without I can control to stop it or not.

When we ‘see’ past or future from someone, we will fall into inner-heart and half-conscious, not sleeping but unconscious, also not wake up but conscious. Monks usually calls that as the ‘trance’ condition, similar with their condition when they meditate to unite themselves with the nature. I know Gramps set aside the meditation room for us to cool down our power, one of that mine when I don’t want to interrupted because being upset about my power. Gramps usually scolds me when I ‘dive’ into past too long or too deep, especially when I’m trying to looking for something within my parent’s past. I know my power have I inherited from my mother. No matter how deep and how long I stay at the past, I never feel bored of watching my parents interact to each other. To know how loving and caring my mother towards my father, so beauty, grace and gentle. To know how my father so manly yet gentle to those precious to him, so strict and tough yet gentle. Only one thing that make me feel hurt and lonely, because their eyes never see me here, where I always watch their shadow as if they’re still alive in front of my eyes.

 **“HAK?!”**.

My body jerks and my back arches, my eyes shoot open only to find a pair of Amethyst brimming in tears right above my face “…princess?”.

“oh, I’m so sorry, Hak?! I don’t know how I’ve become such a burden for you?!”, Yona cries and hugs me, wrapping her arms around my shoulder tightly “I don’t have intention for stop to reach my purpose to getting stronger, but please, just stop this… if you fall too deep, I’m afraid that you will not able to come back to the us…”.


	5. As Long As This Warmth Exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how happy the memory in the past  
> There’s always something better in the future

This happened when I was only 3 years old.

“mommy, that big sister will die”.

That’s what I say to them when we watch one of music programs on the TV as I pointing the singer on the stage. Looks like what I’ve said startling them. Father only asks me to not talk about such bad things and mother only asks me to not talk about things like that in front of others next time.

Not long after that day, we watch the news about the singer that I’ve sentenced to death, my parents surprised when knowing that singer’s really dead due to suicide, looks like because she’s claimed by doctor that the singer is having larynx cancer which in result, in desperation of not able to sing again, that singer has committed the suicide.

First time, my father only waves it off, saying that this is only coincidence. Mother is asking me to not talk about that bad things in front of others people but to tell her whenever it is if I see things like that vision again, and I comply her request. Sometimes, when I think I see the vision, I only tell Mother after that.

My father truly believes that I really have power; ‘future vision’ my mother calls, after we visit mother and father’s colleagues. I’ve told mother that father’s colleague’s wife will die because of sick, I also tell mother that the lady has black shadow on her back and looks like my father has overheard it accidentally. Later, my father tells me and mother, that lady’s dead due to accident, she fell from stairs and hit her back hard, like I’ve said.

My parents ask me to not talk about my ‘future vision’ power to other persons, at all. Sometimes, I can’t help but wonder, why do I have this power? The first time this power become handy, where I help a lost child to find her parents because I witness her future when and where this child will meet with her parents back, I have decided: **maybe I have this power to help people**.

Ever since that time, I always use this power to help people, to prevent something bad to happen even though sometimes, I can’t do anything like what happen to my father, just like when I have lost my mother who died due to her illness, without anything I can do.

My mother’s death due to her illness is huge shock to me, because why I never see ‘vision’ about her death or her illness at all, till my mother’s illness is known when everything is too late? That very same black shadow with that lady’s back, that I consider as the shadow of death, only appears when I find my mother collapses on the kitchen. After we bring mother to hospital, only my father who weeping in front of the doctor who have explained everything about my mother’s illness. I am still too young at that time, and what I can do after my mother passed away is only crying and crying for days, hoping she would come back to me even if it was impossible.

That day, when I wake up in the morning after I passed out due to tiredness after crying all night, I can feel the warmth beside me from someone who holding my hand, and I find Hak sleeping by my side.

Ah, I understand, even if sometimes I can’t help all people, at least I will do everything what I can do with all my might, in order to protect someone precious to me. As long as this warmth exist, I believe I will be alright.

.

* * *

 

.

Hak who just wake up and able to get out of his trance condition blinking his eyes, startled by her Amethyst orbs that produce transparent pearls flowing out of her eyes, cascading down through her cheeks. Not enough with that, Yona hugs him and keeps apologizing to him about annoy his mind with the matter of their power, pleading him to not push himself too hard that will hurt him rambling about how she doesn’t want to lose him after she has lost her father, how important him to her.

Hak hugs her back tightly, running his fingers through her red locks as feeling her warmth and smell her floral scent _“yes, no matter how happy that memory, past only will be the past. My power with the princess are just like two-edged sword or two-sided coin. Different but similar. One unstable and one too strong. This warmth has saved me and brought me back to life after I lost my parents and drowning within my memories with my parents. As long as this warmth exist, I’ll do anything and I’ll give everything, no matter what it will cost, I’ll protect this warmth to exist in my little world”_.

There’s when they hear a muffle sound from outside, they realize that they are being watched.

“enjoying the view, kids?”, Hak breaks the hug before cracking his knuckles after open the door wide, revealing the bunch of peeper who peeking through the gap of the door from outside, maybe from the first place “just prepare yourself in dojo tomorrow, I will strangle you guys for sure”.

Kija smiles sheepishly “sorry, we were worried”.

“that’s why we decided…”, Tae Woo opens the door wide with pillow on his hand, but his partner in crime, the boisterous Han Dae brings more pillows and blankets on his hands “we will have the pillow fight tonight?!”.

Yun who also have brought his own pillow and blanket, already using his pajamas, protesting “hey, at first our plan is to make the sleep-over here, right?! Why should we—”.

Zeno, the mood-booster and cheerful one, throws the pillow first “if you cry, then you lost!?”.

Kija who accepts Zeno’s pillow on his face, getting spirited “I accept?!”.

Jae Ha who puts his futon and pillow beside Hak only able to shake his head “these kids, really…”.

Tomorrow in the morning, it’s the time to rise and shine, Yona looks to her side where Kaya and Tae Yeon have fallen asleep, each by her side. Tae Yeon sleeps in-between her and Hak, while Jae Ha sleeps by Hak’s other side. Other than that, looks like everyone have passed out due to tiredness after overdoing the pillow fight from the way they’re lying on the floor. Everyone except Gigan and Mundok fell asleep in this room last night, and Yona smiles fondly at that thought. Looks like her new life will be interesting.


	6. New School, New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are in the new school  
> With new life as well

“Yona, Grandma Gigan has called us, let’s have the—“, Yun opens the door after he has heard the answer from Yona to come in after pretty genius boy knocking her door. Yun gasps as his back slumps to the door “WHAT HAPPENED WITH YOUR HEAD?!”.

“oh, that’s really rude comment of you, Yun!? I’m only trying to trim my hair?!”, protesting Yona who her hair only reaches her shoulder now, with scissor and locks of her hair on her hands, still in her pajamas “but I’m quite in a pickle to tidy up the haircut, I guess…”.

Because Yun’s scream, the others have gathered in front of Yona’s room with same shock in their face and Kaya volunteers first “let me help you, Yona?! Kaya is used to help Zeno and the others to trim their hair?!”.

Yona sits back in front of the mirror “thank you very much, Kaya. This messy hair is really easy to get tangled”.

Kaya chuckles at that “I understand, but trimmed Zeno’s hair would be more difficult, you know?”.

.

* * *

 

.

Time passes fast, and without they realize, today they will start their usual daily activity in new routines, where those who has worked like Jae Ha will work like his usual but for students, both in colleges or school like Hak, Kija, Tae Woo, Han Dae, Yona, Yun, Shina, Zeno and Kaya will go to their colleges or schools.

Yona eats her bread “eh? so both of you will be in the same school with me as well?”.

Han Dae lifts his thumb, chewing his egg rolls with rice “yup! But like brother Shina, brother Zeno and Yun, I and Tae Woo in the third year”.

Kaya wraps her arms around Yona’s shoulder from behind “don’t worry, you will be in the same year with me, Yona!?”.

“yeah, yeah, let’s have our breakfast”, Zeno tugs Kaya’s muffler from behind with his hands busy of prepare the sandwiches “wouldn’t want you to get anemia in the morning, right?”.

After their breakfast, all of them go to their own workplace, colleges or schools, except for Gigan who only need to do her job behind her desk in front of her computer even if sometimes she will go to do her job outside there when someone calls for her help as Master of Public Health or Health Consultant, mostly from hospital or college. Mundok as Army Veteran, only work on his own dojo but sometimes this one-eyed man will go to Military Camp because the Generals there always asking for his help to become their hired mentor or coach in the mean times even if Mundok has retired from the Military.

Tae Yeon who still in elementary school, goes to school with Mundok who drives the car. Jae Ha goes to his workplace with his car but he will bring Kija to his college first. Zeno and Kaya go to school with riding bicycle together. Yona goes with Hak who rides his big motorcycle before raven-haired man goes to his own college, his college only a few kilometers near her school after all.

Tae Woo who will go to school with Yun, Shina and Han Dae using bus, shouts from inside the bus after peeking his head through the window “traffic violations?!”.

Hak sticks his tongue out to Tae Woo as he helps Yona to use the helmet “not anymore?!”.

.

A crowd of students gather in front of the announcement board, including them from Son family.

Kaya wraps her arms around Yona, jumping up and down “yay, we are in the same class, Yona?!”.

Zeno touches her shoulders and stops her action immediately from behind “Kaya, don’t exhaust yourself, okay?”.

 _“Kaya has a weak body, I should be careful to not exhaust her body too much”_ , Yona keeps that to her mind before promising Zeno that she also will take care of Kaya so he needn’t to worry of her that much.

Yun points out the matter of fact “yup, besides because we are in 3-1 class that located beside 2-1 class where Yona and Kaya are, we can only go to the next door to check on them at break time”.

Yona suggests excitedly “hey, hey, how about we have our lunch together?”.

Yun tilts his head “hm… maybe I and Shina will pass because we want to go to library”.

Looking to Yona’s scowl, Shina taps Yun’s shoulder, re-positioning his glasses “we can go after we have lunch with them, Yun”.

Yun raises his eyebrow and sighs “oh well, fine then”.

Yona and Kaya lifts her hand up and cheers up in unison “yay?!”.

After that, they go to their own class. In their class, Yona chooses to sit beside the window where she can see to the field and courtyard outside and Kaya sits beside Yona. Their chairs are in the first row from teacher’s desk. Not long after they put their bag on their chair and sit on their chair, long straight raven-haired blue-eyed girl approaches them.

She greets Kaya first with surprise tone in her voice “Senior Kaya? you’re in the same class with me?”.

“hey, Lily?! No need to call me ‘Senior’ since we are in the same year now. And yes, I should repeat my second year due to lack of absences”.

“oh, I’m sorry to hear that… okay, but you should take care of yourself more carefully, Kaya”, Lily smiles sweetly as she shakes hands with Kaya before recognizing the new face beside Kaya “oh? Who is this?”.

“ah, let me introduce to you, Lily”, Kaya lifts her hand, pointing Yona to address her to Lily before doing the same with Lily “this is Yona Hiryuu, she is transfer student from Kuuto and Yona, this is An Lily”.

Lily reaches her hand out to Yona with broad smile “hello, my name is An Lily!? You may call me Lily, and I hope we can be good friend”.

“hello, Lily. Just call me Yona”, Yona remembers of this girl, she has seen her at one of her father colleague’s party “wait, An Lily, that’s mean you’re the daughter of An Joon Gi, the owner of the biggest hospital in Suiko?”.

“aw, come on… all of that successful and charity, that’s belong to my father, not mine”, Lily waves her hand nonchalantly before showing a photo on her phone “oh, let me introduce you next time to them. This is my cousin, the blonde haired one is Tetora and the raven haired one is Ayura. Because my home is in Suiko, I live here with these cousins of mine in their apartment”.

A voice interrupts them from behind “yo, do I interrupt your girl-talk here?”.

Lily squeals and jumps slightly because she is surprised of someone’s presence behind her “Senior Tae Woo?!”.

“hey, no need to call me ‘Senior’ and being so formal like that to me, Lily. You can just call my name like you do with Kaya now, you know? because we’re friend, after all”, Tae Woo brings a lunchbox to Yona “Yona, you forgot your lunchbox. Big brother Hak even delivers this and asks me to give this to you before he goes back to his own college. You should give thanks to him, he even went back to our school after he had arrived on his college just for deliver this for you”.

“oh, looks like I forgot this within Hak’s motorcycle’s seat. Thank you, Tae Woo”, Yona blushes slightly at little affection of Hak, his care and his attention for little thing like this really warm her heart but when realization hits her, she gasps “oh my god… wait, Hak doesn’t late to his college, right?!”.

Tae Woo waves his hand nonchalantly “don’t worry, he said his first class today in the college is starting on 09.40 am. He only wants to look for some references before his first class, even if I thought it’s only his reason to can get you on his motorcycle and pick you to school this morning”.

Kaya shakes her head and giggles “Tae Woo, if you keep teasing her like that, her face color will be rivaled her hair color”.

Like Kaya has said, Yona’s face turns into red and she pouts “Tae Woo?! Stop teasing me about it?! We only friends?!”.

“yeah, yeah, intimate and very close friend, just tell us when you two become a couple so we can celebrate that, okay?”, Tae Woo tells with sly smirk on his face before running away to his class, leaving Kaya who howls in laughter and red-faced Yona who clenches her fist.

Lily interrupts Yona’s anger with touching her shoulders “wait, Yona?! How do you know each other with Senior Tae Woo?”.

Yona blinks her eyes in confusion “eh? he is my childhood friend’s cousin. Why?”.

Kaya whispers near Yona’s ear with amused grin “Yona, this is secret between us, and by I mean ‘us’ are me, also Ayura and Tetora, Lily’s cousins. Lily has a crush on Zeno’s brother, Tae Woo”.

When Yona’s mouth become ‘O’ as red-haired girl nodding her head, Lily covers her blushing face. Oh, so Lily has a crush on Tae Woo? Interesting, she just needs to find out about Tae Woo, then. Looks like her new life in her new school will get interesting.

Yona rubs her chin “hm… maybe I can ask Hak about that”.

Lily peeks over the gap of her fingers “about what?”.

Yona smirks “about Tae Woo has fixated his eyes on which girl or not yet”.

Lily is panicked and waves her hands to Yona with blushing face “Yona, don’t do that?!”.

Kaya taps Yona’s shoulder lightly “Yona, are you really listening to what you say? I think our big brother Hak will tease Tae Woo instead”.

“ah, you’re right”, Yona diverts the conversation “actually, since when? And why?”.

“he helped me when we were still in our first year. Some bad guys flirted with me and Senior Tae Woo helped me, he fought them all using his aikido to slam their back and successfully knocked them all, alone”, Lily tells her with sparkling eyes due to her admiration to Tae Woo before her cheeks flushing and she intertwines her fingers “he’s so cool back then…”.

Kaya waves her hand in front of Lily’s face “Lily, wake up from your daydream. Our teacher will come to our class soon”.

Yona giggles at that “looks like women usually fall in love with someone started with admire him, right?”.

Kaya turns her head to Yona with toothy grin like Zeno’s on her face “oh? So that’s mean you also have fallen in love with someone after you started with admire him?”.

Yona scowls “Kaya, stop being mean or tease me like Zeno did”.


	7. Thievery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thief? Busted?!

Yona rolls her eyes, her hand stops brushing her teeth “there’s a thief?”.  
Kaya nods her head while she wipes her wet face using towel after she washing her face “I heard when I and Zeno were spending time in infirmary yesterday”.  
Yeah, like usual, yesterday when Yona’s class were studying basketball in sport lesson with their senior that the class are located in the next door of their class where Zeno, Tae Woo, Yun and Shina are in the class, but in the middle of their lesson, Kaya passed out again due to her anemia and Zeno carried her to infirmary.  
“we overheard from the doctor in infirmary, looks like our teachers will investigate and be doing inspection towards our belongings”, Zeno pulls chair beside him and sits before asking Kaya to sit beside him “be careful, who know if there’s someone who have a grudge to us, maybe he can put those stolen goods within our bag so it’s better to inspect our own belongings before our teachers do the inspection”.  
“at least I believe no one of my grandchildren who will steal”, Gigan blows the smokes out of her pipe “you know very well your strict grandfather will attempt to slice your hand if he finds out that one of his grandchildren is stealing other person’s belongings”.  
“yes, grandmother?!”, all of teenagers of school who will get the inspection today salute to their grandmother, they are also sure that Mundok will do it.  
“speaking of the inspection…”, Tae Woo chews his bread and sits down beside Tae Yeon “do you have a vision about this, Yona?”.  
“unfortunately, not yet…”, Yona shrugs her shoulder and shakes her head, chewing her cereals “honestly, I hope I really hope I can control this vision of mine so we can know what will happen. In case something happens, we can prepare ourselves about it”.  
“you can always call your big brothers like me and Hak in case something happens and you need the help, Yona dear”, Jae Ha brings up Yona’s palm and attempts to kiss her palm, but before that can be happened, Jae Ha steps backwards to dodge the flying fork that embedding on the wall “it’s really dangerous, Hak”.  
“my hand is slipped, that’s all”, Hak takes the fork back, washing it before he sits beside Yona and eats roasted pork and omelet with a bowl of rice as his breakfast “but I agree with Droopy Eyes that you can call us in case something is happened and you need a help”.  
.  
When they arrive on school, after Yona gets down off Hak’s motorcycle, Hak catches her wrist “if anything happens, do not doubt to call me, understand?”.  
Yona blushes and nods her head, smiling brightly to him, somehow she can feel safe and it feels like she doesn’t need to afraid of anything every time Hak promises his protection over her safety, like this time “okay”.  
Not long after that, they can hear from behind them that Kija yells from his backseat on Jae Ha’s car “oi, we have lesson on 08.00 am, don’t forget?!”.  
Jae Ha who rides his car, yelling as well when his car passing by them “yeah, you will be late if you keep clinging to each other like that?!”.  
“wait till I can get you, Droopy Eyes and White Snake?!”, Hak yells back before asking Yona to come into her school.  
Yona feels her cheeks flushed but she is alarmed when she finds Lily looks so frustrated with Kaya tries to calm her down “Kaya, what’s wrong with Lily?”.  
Lily lifts her head and sobs “my necklace… that belonged to my late mother… it also disappeared as well…”.  
Kaya explains “looks like when we were on our sport lesson yesterday, she left that necklace on her bag. She didn’t want to make such a ruckus so she was looking for that necklace alone first and she thought maybe she just forgot to put it somewhere else, but she didn’t find it in our locker, nor wherever in school or her apartment”.  
When others say that Lily shouldn’t leave the necklace with such cost in the classroom or she shouldn’t bring such worthy necklace to school, Lily recoils in distraught “but my cousins were leaving our apartment to go back to Suiko because yesterday was the memorial service of my mother’s death. I couldn’t go home to Suiko, so I brought the necklace with me at least. Do I have a choice, then?”.  
Since An Lily is the daughter of An Joon Gi who has been the largest fundraiser for this school, the teachers do the inspection right away to look for Lily’s necklace as their priority because they don’t want to get into trouble with Lily’s father.  
Not long after the inspection is ended, one of boys from Yona’s class comes to give the news “oi, Senior Tae Woo is dragged to counseling guidance room for interrogation?! Looks like someone witnessed that he was the one who come into our class the last time before we came back from our sport lesson and Senior Tae Woo is suspected as the thief because they find Lily’s necklace in his bag”.  
“no way?!”, Lily slams the table before going to outside “I will speak with teacher!?”.  
Kaya facepalms before pursuing Lily “wait, Lily?! Calm down!?”.  
Yona in the other hand, texting Hak about what happens before asking Han Dae, Yun, Shina and Zeno to help her. She tells them to go to the roof of the school because she gets the future vision where several boys, the delinquents of this school that ever beaten by Tae Woo, they are the thieves and they deliberately put Lily’s necklace on Tae Woo’s bag while others stolen goods have they kept for themselves. When they arrive on the roof of school, Shina claims that with his eyes, he has been the witnesses of their crimes and Yun tells them to surrender and give back those stolen goods after they acknowledge their crimes in front of the teachers.  
Instead of surrender, they are holding knives and trying to attack them, so Zeno asks them to stand back “leave this to Zeno”.  
“can I join you, Zeno?”.  
Yona beams up to her bodyguard’s arrival “Hak?!”.  
Hak cracks his knuckles and grins “they must pay the high price for the crimes to slander my brother”.  
And with that, just in several minutes, Hak and Zeno can strangle them all before they drag those thieves to counseling guidance room.  
.  
Meanwhile in counseling guidance room where the teachers have yelled and pressured Tae Woo to just acknowledge for steal the necklace, Lily opens the door wide before rushing into this room “please wait, teachers?! About the thief, please investigate it further?! I’m sure, senior Tae Woo is not the main culprit?! I believe the thief is not him?!”.  
The teachers ask Lily to calm down and not interrupt, some promises that they will investigate it further if Tae Woo really isn’t the thief but the fact is, they have found that necklace in his bag. In the middle of this mess, a teacher known as counseling guidance teacher asks them all to calm down and asks Lily to explain what make her think that Tae Woo isn’t the thief?  
“because my necklace that I got from my deceased mother, there’s once I also lost my necklace before and Senior Tae Woo helped me to look for it till the sun was set, even skipping his kendo exercise even though his match was the next day. If he is truly the thief, he was supposed to keep it for himself instead of give it back to me at that time, right?”, Lily clenches her fist before she exclaims with flushed cheeks “what’s more, he won’t steal that from me, because we are lovers?!”.  
Kaya flies her hands to cover her mouth with blushing face “eh?! since when?!”.  
Thanks to Gods, Hak knocks the door before entering the room “excuse me, teachers, but I and my brothers have caught the real thieves. Here”.  
Zeno with his usual brute strength, dragging those thieves that beaten black and blue while Yun in the other hand, giving those stolen goods.  
Shina straightens his glasses’ position “and I am the witnesses”.  
“oh, okay”, counseling guidance teacher, Yun Ho smiles “thank you for the cooperation, Thunder Beast”.  
Yona raises her eyebrow and rolls her eyes to Hak “Thunder Beast?”.  
Yun Ho explains that it’s Hak’s nickname when he’s still in school. Even if Hak is mischievous student, he has huge achievements in many sport tournaments. Yona knows it, but Yona hasn’t known that Hak sometimes works with the police to catch the criminals and he is known as the Thunder Beast, not only because his tremendous strength which has helped him get achievements in sport tournaments but also from how quick he can catch the criminals.  
Yun Ho explains how she can know “my son, Chul Rang is one of police inspectors that he has helped”.  
Yun whispers to his friends “I bet he using his vision”.  
All of them nodding their head in unison before Yona elbows him “cheat”.  
Hak sticks his tongue out and smirks “not cheat at all, only using my skill, not to mention that the money I’ve gotten with helping them is really tempting”.  
When they all have asked their teachers to take care of the rest about those thieves, Hak smirks as he sees Tae Woo “hey, you always tease me and I never know that you have such a beauty as your girlfriend”.  
“brother!? That’s—”, Tae Woo yells with flushing face but Hak ruffles his head with smile on his face “thanks god, you’re okay now”.  
Tae Woo pouts but in his heart, he’s really glad because his brother is coming here to help him “…don’t treat me like a child”.  
“thank you for your faith upon my brother, Little Lady, and Tae Woo”, Hak says as he turning to blushing Lily before turning his head back to Tae Woo, lowering his head on his level before he whispering near his ear “do not let her go, kind-hearted and good girl like her is rare. Good catch, little brother”.  
Tae Woo yells to him “big brother?!”.  
“you should bring her to come visit our house sometimes, I’m sure grandpa and grandma will not mad as long as you take care of her, little brother”, Hak laughs and waves his goodbye “bye, I’m still having class on campus”.  
On their way go home to their own house after the school has ended, Tae Woo and Lily walk side by side. Actually, Yona and others are following them from far distance but Tae Woo who realizes this, only pretend to know nothing, he doesn’t want to make Lily become more flustered.  
Lily opens the conversation with saying sorry because she has said something without Tae Woo’s permission but Tae Woo convinces her that’s okay, he only wants to know whether her feeling to him is real or not. When Lily confesses that she loves him, Tae Woo gives wooden jewelry box with Water Lilies carved on its. Actually, he wants to put it on Lily’s drawer but he hasn’t enough time to put it because Lily and the others was heading back to the class already.  
“there’s little padlock and key so you needn’t to worry that your mother’s necklace to be stolen again”.  
Lily thankfully nods her head with blushing face “thank you”.  
“and about your confession…”, Tae Woo covers his lower face, cheeks blushing as well “even if I don’t know, I deserve enough to be with you or not, but you should know, man usually fallen in love with woman from how she can accept him just the way he is. I will do my best to ask for your hand from your father”.  
Lily laughs and smiles brightly before throwing herself onto his embrace.  
Thanks to this case, Tae Woo and Lily can be together as lover.


	8. Student Council

“the student council?”, Yona opens her mouth, putting the rice using her chopstick before chewing “speaking of which, since all members of the student council on our school is selected by previous members, not everyone can join the student council, right?”.

“yup?!”, Kaya chirps before pointing herself and Lily with her pointer finger “we are also members of the student council”.

Lily smiles down to her as she reaches out her hand to Yona “and we want you to join with the student council, Yona”.

Yona jaw-drops before stuttering “what!? me? why!?”.

“because after the thievery incident yesterday that make Lily and Tae Woo have a date—”, Kaya blurts out nonchalantly, gaining Lily’s blushing face and totally ignoring it when Lily clears her throat loudly before continue “the student council president asked us about you and think of you as potential member, we also think you have the talent so we offer you to join with the student council”.

Yona contemplates, it means her time at the school will be busier than she’s expected “but is there an advantage that I’ll get if I join with the student council?”.

Lily crosses her arms, nodding her head contemplatively “of course, there are some privileges that you’ll get when you join with the student council like maybe you could have the chance on getting a scholarship to the university if you have good scores or reputation but everything about it will be explained later when we have meeting with the other members. How?”.

Kaya adds “but since the student council president is on the third year now, he will retire from his position and the new membership will be chosen after you join with us on the meeting today, Yona”.

Yona frowns, somehow gets the distinct feeling “who is the student council president, anyway?”.

“you know who, Yona”, Kaya lifts her fingers, re-counting the structure of the student council on their school “Zeno is the treasurer, Lily is the secretary, Tao is the student council vice president and Shina is the student council president. Since Zeno, Tao and Shina will retire from their position on the student council, new structure of the student council will be decided today. There’s a chance that Lily’s position as secretary also will be changed”.

“what?! Shina is the student council president?!”, Yona jaw-drops before she covers her mouth in reflex, whispering “but Shina is very shy person, right?”.

Lily cups the sides of her cheeks, whispering back “yeah, surprisingly his work as student council president has been excellent, except for one thing: he never shows himself in front of audience and his vice president, Tao is the one who always show herself in Shina’s stead. He’s really shy”.

* * *

On the meeting room, Yona is more than surprised when she finds out that the main reason of why all members of the student council on our school is selected by previous members till not everyone can join the student council is because members of the student council is special people just like herself, someone who possess supernatural power. She’s already known about Kaya, Shina and Zeno’s powers but when she reveals that Tao has an ability to read people's mind and telepath, also Lily who can make other people obey whatever she wants only with one of her touches, Yona feels impressed even more to become the member of student council. Shina puts the meeting to its end with final decision about the new structure of the student council. Kaya is the treasurer, Ayame is the secretary, Yona is the student council vice president and Lily is the student council president.

“ah, and for your information, Yona”, Kaya whispers “years ago when he’s on upper secondary school, Jae Ha was the student council president and his vice president was his ex-girl”.

“how could you know about that?!”.

“of course, Kaya knew from Zeno?!”.


	9. Thanksgiving Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving for celebrate the harvest  
> Must be rowdy party with all your family members there

 

This morning’s breakfast is opened by Gigan who asking Tae Woo “why not you just bring your lover here, Tae Woo?”.

Mundok adds after sipping his coffee “we have heard about confession in Counseling Guidance Room, either”.

Tae Woo sputters and coughs several times before wiping his mouth, staring to his grandparents in disbelief “how so…”.

“so I heard, looks like she is good girl from rich family that fallen in love with you because you helped her when she had been harassed by your seniors”, Jae Ha crosses his arms before his chest and whispering dramatically “oh, so sweet~ so the Knight has stolen a Princess’s heart, huh?”.

“shut up!? How the hell all of you…?!”, Tae Woo blushes, thinking quick about who is the main culprit that have been spreading the news about his new relationship with Lily till he realizes that there’s certain someone particular who have witnessed Lily’s confession to him in Counseling Guidance Room considering how detail the news has been spreading “Kaya?! Hak?!”.

Kaya lifts her hands in defeat “eh?! but Kaya only told Zeno and Yona?!”.

Hak pours low fat milk to his mug nonchalantly, today he can enjoy his free morning time because he hasn’t had schedule on Saturday in his college, yawning while covering his mouth before he lazily murmuring “hoahm… I only told our brothers…”.

Zeno sticks his tongue out and winks “Zeno only told grandmother and grandfather?!”.

Han Dae lifts his forefinger and his middle finger, making a peace sign and grinning broadly “and I am the one who told all our friends in our dojo?!”.

“traitors, all of you?!”, Tae Woo grabs his bread, quickly chewing his breads and drinking his milk before get going “I am going to leave sooner to go to school from now on, I must go to pick Lily before we’re going to school together”.

Lily’s mansion is located in between Son family’s residence and their school, about halfway from Son family’s residence to school so it’s alright if Tae Woo pick Lily on her mansion. Despite the scowl and flushed cheeks on his face, Tae Woo rather enjoying his new routines with Lily in the morning so he doesn’t really care about the teasing or jeering of the others. It’s normal, because it’s only natural for you to want to get close with someone you love more often, right?

Han Dae doesn’t miss this to tease his Cousin “oh, take care, sweetheart~ Lady Lily will cry if you get injured~”.

Tae Woo turns his head before lifting his middle finger “prepare yourself in dojo this afternoon after school so I can kick your ass, asshole?!”.

“Yona, Thunder Beast isn’t going to give you a ride to school?”, Yun feels confused because usually even if Hak doesn’t have schedule in his college, he will give a ride to school for Yona. Listen to Yun addressing Hak with his nickname, somehow it makes Yona want to giggle before the red-head shakes her head “ah, no. I told him that I will go with you guys using school bus. Besides he has deprived of sleeps because so many tasks from colleges and his part time, I don’t want him to force himself when he clearly needs sleep like that”.

Yun peeks in his head above the couch where Hak has fallen asleep after treating his stomach with a glass of low-fat milk and a plate of breads as his fast breakfast. Usually Hak is light-sleeper, but considering the bags under his eyes as result from his sleep deprived, Yona takes the blanket to cover him instead waking him up.

Jae Ha whistles, teasing her “you can make a good wife for him, Yona Dear”.

Yona stutters, blushing furiously “w-w-w-what do you mean, Jae Ha?!”.

Instantly Hak wakes up, sitting up with deep scowl in his face before throwing the nearest object that can he use as weapon, which is his pens that he using as throwing knives to Jae Ha “so noisy, shitty Droopy Eyes?! I’m trying to get my sleep?!”.

Expertly Gigan catches the throwing pens before collecting it back into Hak’s pencil case, pushing Hak to get himself back to his room after smacking Jae Ha’s head and taking Hak’s dirty mug and plate “don’t disturb your little brother like that, and just get your sleep in your room, Hak”.

Hak grumbles and scratches his head before lazily dragging his foots to walk upstairs, back to his room. Yona checks on him, making sure that she has wrapped him with blanket before go to school, in the end of Autumn on November like this, the weather is getting chiller and it feels colder than before as the Winter is coming soon. She simply doesn’t want him to get sick. Speaking of the end of Autumn on November, the forth Thursday in this month is the Thanksgiving day. Last year, she still celebrated her Thanksgiving day with her father. This will be the first time for her to celebrate Thanksgiving day without her father. It’s rather sinking her heart down, but she knows it’s best to not make her new family worry of her. She still can enjoy Thanksgiving day with her new family, surely Mundok and Gigan will make rather crowdy party because of their big family members.

* * *

At school, when Yona and Kaya arrive, Lily is surrounded by many excited girls who asking about her new relationship with Senior Tae Woo and how lucky she is, to have Tae Woo as her boyfriend. Looks like about time to save her considering how shy she’s looked, so Kaya quickly asks Lily to help her with their homework and reminding the others about the homework from teacher. Looks like Kaya’s distraction is successful, considering how the others quickly back to their own table to check on their homework.

“Kaya, you save my day?!”, Lily hugs Kaya before an idea popping in her head “hey, how about we celebrate Thanksgiving together?”.

Long story short, looks like Lily’s father, An Joon Gi has persisted to send many fresh foods, both in ingredients to be cooked or instant, like the turkey (of course, it’s the main dish for celebrate the Thanksgiving day, after all), vegetables, pasta, spaghetti, along with many fruits. The problem is, they are only three while the foods are enough to feed a big family in three or four house.

“my cousins suggested, many of ingredients could be kept in our fridge, but it’s still too much for the three of us”, Lily sighs before taking both Yona and Kaya’s hands “and when I remember, both of you are living in one house within big family, right? how about I bring that ingredients to your house and we cook together?”.

It will be lovely to cooking together but Yona pouts when thinking Hak’s reaction “uh, Hak would likely tease me about it”.

“don’t worry, I’m also not that good on cooking”, Lily waves her hand “right now I only can make dessert and lunchbox, still learning”.

Yona puffs her cheeks “still learning… you’re still better than me, Lily?! At least there’s something you can cook?!”.

“rather than Kaya, Zeno is much better cook, so Kaya thinks it’s alright even if our man is more expert at cook?!”, Kaya encourages Yona before eyeing two bundles of lunchbox within Lily’s drawer “speaking of which, so that lunchbox within your drawer is your lunch with Tae Woo, Lily?”.

Lily’s face turns beet red “eto… I’m not so sure if it’s good or not, but I hope he’ll like it”.

Yona and Kaya coo her after that “cute~”.

And when the break time, Tae Woo comments when eating the rice-ball “rather salty”.

“oh, my… looks like I added the salt a bit too much…”, Lily says disappointedly, but blinking in confusion when Tae Woo keeps eating that lunch “you said it’s rather salty? Why are you keeping eat it?”.

Nonchalantly, Tae Woo eats all foods within the lunchbox “because I’ll eat whatever you cook, even if it’s salty or sour”.

That sweet words alone are enough to make Lily’s heart rocketed, her face turns red like Yona’s hair.

Yun clears his throat “lovebirds, look at your surroundings, please”.

Yona, Zeno and Kaya giggle, covering their mouth at the over-loaded cuteness. Shina shares his meal with Ao, his squirrel while Han Dae sighs, saying he hopes he could have a lover as good as Lily (only to tease them). Speaking of lover, Yona feels curious if her friends (except clearly couple like Zeno with Kaya and Tae Woo with Lily) whether they have a crush onto someone particular and their type. Han Dae has a crush on a girl, a cheerleader in his athletic club (he’s the fastest sprinter in his club). Yun seems not have certain someone yet, but he does like smart girl that will able to follow and join him in their intelligence conversation.

“how about Senior Tao, then? She’s intelligent girl from third year on our school like Shina, but it means she’s older than you, Yun”.

Yun sniggers at Lily’s remarks before pretty genius boy pointing to blushing Shina “oh, I couldn’t, since that princess Tao from Xing Company has a crush on Shina, like how Shina has a crush on her. We just need to wait when the ship is sailing, since both of them still too shy to confess their feeling to each other”.

Except Kaya and Zeno who already know, Lily, Yona, Tae Woo and Han Dae drop their jaw and scream in unison “EH?!”.

* * *

_“princess, I have a gift for you”._

_“what is it, Hak?”._

_“close your eyes”._

_She did like what he had instructed and when she felt something on her hands, she peeked and her eyes widened when she found the new curved bow on her hands. She lifted her head, looking up to him “Hak, this is—”._

_“it’s a birthday gift, since your old bow has worn down”, Hak lifts his finger up when she’s about to say something “and please don’t tell me that you don’t want to receive birthday gift. I know you have a reason and it’s understandable if you will not want to celebrate your birthday again but at least, please don’t reject gifts that you’ve earned. I don’t want you to give it back and I don’t want to hear that you will change the price of its, because I had traded my dagger with it”._

_Yona can’t say anything, with teary-eyed she throws her arms around his shoulders “thank you so much, Hak!? I will cherish it!?”._

* * *

Hak creaks open his eyes, blinking his eyes several times as he scratching the back of his head, wondering what kind of weird dream he just has. He surely has weird dream just now, because it feels like he and Yona are living on different era with those ancient clothes while he never does give her a bow. He comes out of his bed sleepily, walking downstairs and when he hears Yona’s high-pitched voice, his leg is slipped. Yona and the others who just arrive at home after the school, surprised when they hear the loud sounds like someone has fallen off the stairs and only to find out that the one who fall off the stairs is no one but Hak who just wake up.

Yona quickly rushes to his side as Jae Ha reaches out his hands, helping Hak to sit “Hak! are you okay?”.

Hak groans as he feels the stinging pain on the back of his head which in result, the light-headed in his temples is increasing “yeah, I guess…”.

“let me see”, Yun crouches himself behind Hak and feels the slight bump on the back of his head “not too bad, but I suggest you should ask grandma Gigan to check your head”.

“besides it’s unlike you to fall off the stairs like this, Hak? thinking of something or you walked downstairs sleepily?”.

“the latter”, Hak simply states, reassuring them all that he’s okay “what time is it?”.

When they tell him it’s barely on the early evening and Hak is about to go to the kitchen for make the dinner (the lunch has already been prepared by Gigan) because today is his turn on the schedule to prepare the dinner, Yun and Zeno strictly order him to not go to the kitchen and let the dinner be prepared by them after asking the others like Tae Woo, Han Dae, Jae Ha, Shina and Kija to hold him. Hak only can growl in annoyance, saying that they’re too worrywart and he’s okay.

That night, after Gigan checking on Hak’s head with grumbles but there’s still worry on her tones, the others can’t help but snigger as Hak begrudgingly has no choice but to obey Gigan’s strict orders to take it easy and get more rest tonight since his drowsiness is palpable. When they’re having dinner on the family room together, Yona tells them about Lily’s offers to Gigan and Mundok. The old couple don’t mind with Lily’s offer but they wonder, does it mean Lily will not spend the Thanksgiving day with her family?

“Lily said her father will be having very important meeting with his co-workers and his partner business and her mother passed away when gave birth her, so it’s alright even if she doesn’t go home this year”, Tae Woo remembers Lily’s expressions when she’s saying it to him “though… even if Lily is cheerful girl, but sometimes, I think she feels lonely due to her family’s condition. Even if she’s rich, but with her not having complete family—”.

“let’s stop this dreary talk”, Hak smacks Tae Woo’s head after realizing the looks on Yona’s eyes “doesn’t it mean you have a duty to make her be happier with being her soon-to-be-family?”.

“oh, that’s right~ since you are the one who will be her hus—”, Jae Ha expertly dodges the pork that Tae Woo has thrown as shuriken to Jae Ha who smirks wickedly after that “now, now, it’s not good to throw the utensils to someone when we’re having dinner, Tae Woo”.

* * *

On the Thanksgiving day, like Lily has promised, she comes with her cousins, Tetora and Ayura who already have an off day but they’re surprised when Jae Ha and Tetora know each other. Looks like they have met on their upper secondary school.

Jae Ha looks down fondly to her “it’s been a long time, Tetora”.

Tetora smiles sweetly to him “yeah, it’s been a while indeed”.

Even if the others can feel rather strange chemistry from them, they only wave it off before they start their cooking together session. As expected, it’s really rowdy as they have the celebration of the Thanksgiving day. For one thing Yona feels grateful, she still has a family to celebrate this day with.

* * *

**OMAKE**

“Tao?! let’s eat the turkey together?! Your favorite lasagna also here already?!”.

Listening to her twin sister’s call, Tao calls back as she texting Shina to exchange the photo of their family’s Thanksgiving day celebration at each other’s home “okay!? I’m coming?!”.

After Shina sends the photo of his family, Tao sends back the photo of her family. Shina wonders if the blonde-haired green-eyed guy who wrapping his hand around Kouren’s waist, Tao’s twin sister is her lover or sort of, without knowing that he will meet with him in the future.

The unexpected and unwanted meeting one.


	10. Little Letter For Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That night, innocence child sends his little letter for Gods  
> Not with hope that his words will be heard by them  
> But with hope Gods will send his words to his precious people above, on the Heaven

 

“will we have the Christmas party?”.

On the Winter, when Yun, Kija and Tae Yeon asking whether they will celebrate the Christmas day or not (this is December after all, which meant the Christmas day and New Year will come but unlike other houses, the Son residence seems lack of the Christmas and New Year spirits from the lack of decorations), they only have one answer from Mundok and Gigan.

“no”, Mundok states sternly “because what should we celebrate for?”.

Mundok retorts grumpily like that before Gigan goes to explain the main reason of why in the Son residence, Christmas day will not be celebrated. Mostly of them have bad memories, where something really bad has been occurred on the Christmas day. Mundok lost his son and daughter-in-law, Hak’s parent on the terrible car accident. Gigan lost her first husband, a sailor who got the accident when he was sailed, leaving Gigan with her son, Garou, Jae Ha’s father. Like how his mother passed away and left him due to her illness on the night of Christmas, Jae Ha also lost his father, Garou because Garou passed away due to overdose of narcotics on the night of Christmas. Hak lost his parent due to that terrible car accident. Shina lost his father because Ao, his father was stabbed by robbers. Zeno lost his home and parent due to conflagration on the Christmas night which caused by gas cooker’s explosion. Both Tae Woo and Han Dae lost their parents due to airplane’s accident when their parents were going to oversea for work business. Tae Yeon was left in the front of the Son residence’s gate on the Christmas night, they never know who are his parent who have abandoned him since then. Yona understands their feeling, because she herself lost her mother right a day before Christmas day due to her mother’s illness.

After Gigan explains the reason, Kija and Yun feel bad but Gigan only waves it off, reassuring them that it’s alright since they are as the newcomers don’t know it after all (of course, Kaya has known it from Zeno) before she turning her attention to Tae Yeon “you already knew that we wouldn’t celebrate the Christmas day but why did you still ask, Tae Yeon?”.

Tae Yeon lowers his head with disheartened looks on his eyes “because this year we have big sister Yona and big sister Hak with us, right? I thought it would be different this year…”.

Looking down to Tae Yeon who says it innocently, Hak ruffles his head “we’re sorry, Tae Yeon. But like grandma Gigan and grandpa Mundok said, we will not celebrate the Christmas day. I’d rather to hibernate that night than celebrate that night, too”.

“what are you, a bear?”, Jae Ha chuckles before running off to the front door as the bell ringing, ignoring the scowl and glare he’s earned from raven-haired guy “ah, we have a guest~”.

When Jae Ha opens the door, he’s surprised to find the blonde-haired woman in front of him “Tetora? What’s wrong?”.

“you dropped this the last time we met, Jae Ha”, Tetora gives back Jae Ha’s handkerchief with sweet smile on her face. Jae Ha is about to offer a ride to go back home but Tetora convinces him that it’s alright since she will go home with Ayura, her cousin.

When Jae Ha feels a collection of stares dagger on his back, Jae Ha looks behind over his shoulder to find his brothers staring at him “…what?”.

Tae Woo blurts out “both of you are lover?”.

“nope, we are just old friends—”, Jae Ha stops his words as he feels a hand tapping on his shoulder. When he turns to see Hak is the one who tapping his shoulder and from how his mouth pulls into broad grin, uh-oh, Jae Ha knows this isn’t good for him.

Hak grins wickedly “oh? but Tetora was the student council vice president while you were the student council president and she was indeed one of your ex-lovers, right? if you don’t ask her hand quickly, she will become old maiden”.

“do you think what for I’m working very hard!?”, Jae Ha runs after Hak, throwing his shuriken which he has gotten from his dojo “and haven’t I told you before, I will not be tied myself in relationship with anyone until all of my brothers are getting proper education and finishing their school?!”.

Hak expertly dodges those shuriken using fry pan “yeah, that’s why I said if you persist to not getting married and wait for all of us to finish our school, she will become old maiden first”.

“do not fight using weapon inside the house while it’s freezing outside?!”, Gigan kicks Jae Ha on the butt and smacks Hak’s head after taking her fry pan back “and don’t use my fry pan, what if it’s broken? I’ll be quite in a pickle because I must buy the new one later”.

Yona asks Gigan and Hak about what do they mean before Gigan explains that as the oldest brother here, Jae Ha has resolved that he will not get married and wait until all of his brothers finish their school because Jae Ha wants to help Gigan and Mundok to pay their school, as his devotion and gratitude for Mundok and Gigan who have taken care of him as adopted grandson till he has been graduate from his university.

Gigan blows the smoke from her pipe “that moron snot-nosed brat, even though we have told him once that he needn’t do that and he could just marry with Tetora…”.

Yona doesn’t stop her investigation, she’s also asking Lily about Tetora next day on the school and when they have their lunch, Lily explains about her cousins “unlike cousin Ayura who has a fiancé, thanks to my father who become her matchmaker, cousin Tetora always refuses all men that come to ask for her hand despite her age, her beauty and her career as Obstetrician, no matter how hard my father’s effort to become a matchmaker for cousin Tetora. It seems cousin Tetora has fallen in love with someone too deep and she is still waiting for that man. I don’t understand though, why do they have to wait and what are they waiting for if they have loved each other?”.

Tae Woo brings up his lunch using his chopstick “and here we never expected that man would be Jae Ha, our brother”.

Lily sputters before wiping her mouth “WHAT!?”.

* * *

Forget about Tetora and Jae Ha for a while, Yona diverts her mind to Tae Yeon. Poor innocence child looks rather down after knowing they will not have the Christmas party in their house. She’s thinking hard but no idea comes to her mind so she just turns off the light of her room before going to sleep.

.

_That night, after she feels like hear the sounds of bell ringing nearby, when she opens her eyes, she arrives on the realm of her dreamscape. She finds herself wearing rather traditional kimono which she recognizes as hanbok. Lily wears similar hanbok and they sit on the log, watching the campfire on the garden before they throw many things to that fire, like letter and other things which being considered as offerings for the spirits on the realm of the dead._

_Lily clasps her hands in front of her face before looking back to her “with this, let’s hope they will receive our offerings on the Heaven above”._

_Yona feels someone wrapping his arms around her waist from behind before settling her on his lap. She gasps and squeals, being startled by those firm hands but when she’s looking up and finds Hak, she smiles “Hak, don’t scare me like that?!”._

_Hak ignores her and grins broadly “what are you sending to the Heaven, princess?”._

_Yona pinches Hak’s cheek before answering “a letter for my deceased parent about our marriage, and Lily also sent a letter for her mother about her marriage with Tae Woo and her pregnancy”._

.

When Yona wakes up in the morning, she’s blushing furiously and curls into ball as the realization hits her. What was she dreaming of last night?! Married with Hak? and Lily, she’s married with Tae Woo and has been pregnant? But wait, this dream feels so nostalgic even if it does feel strange for her, it feels like she’s living on the different era.

Even though this dream confuses her, she gets the idea to cheer Tae Yeon up as broad grin appears on her face.

On the Christmas night, Yona drags Tae Yeon to sit down near the fireplace “Tae Yeon, let’s write a letter that we can send to the Heaven together”.

Tae Yeon perks up with those blue eyes sparkling with curiosity “a letter? To whom? How can we send it to the Heaven?”.

Hak and the others ogle them, wondering what the red-haired girl is up to. Yona explains to excited little boy that they just need to write a letter for someone precious to them, maybe like her late father (for Yona) or Tae Yeon’s relatives (that he knows) and they have to throw their letter to the fire with hope their words will be sent by Gods to the recipient of their letter on the Heaven above.

Yona gives a sheet of blank papers and a pen to Tae Yeon “now, let’s write the letter together?”.

Tae Yeon nods his head enthusiastically and lifts his pen “will it still reach that person if that person is still alive too, big sis? Because what if someone I want to send the letter are still alive even though I don’t know where, who or how they are doing?”.

“I believe it will, as long as you pray to Gods to send it”, Yona tilts her head in confusion “actually, to whom you want to send it, Tae Yeon?”.

“to my biological parents”, Tae Yeon smiles and lifts both his hand up to the air “even if I don’t know what they’re thinking of me, who, where or how are they doing, I still want to give my thanks to them for send me to this world!? I want to thank them and tell them that they needn’t to worry because I have a great family here with me?!”.

Yona feels touched by Tae Yeon’s words, their little angel.

Hak who watches them carefully from the first place, ruffles Tae Yeon’s head before settling him on his lap “you’re really a good boy, Tae Yeon. Your biological parents must be so proud of you… now, let’s write it?”.

Tae Yeon perks up and smiles brightly to Hak “um!”.

Yun voices it, along with the others who also want to write the letter “can we join?”.

Just like in her dream, Yona throws her letter to the fire but this time, she’s doing it with all people on Son residence, her new family _“father, wherever you watch over me, needn’t to worry about me. I have a great family here, and Hak stays by my side, like always”_.


	11. My Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special chapter for Valentine day ^_^  
> Hope you love it

Gigan raises her eyebrow “you want to stay overnight in Lily’s house for this weekend?”.

Yona nods her head “for three nights and two days, along with Kaya”.

Gigan turns her attention back to her clay-pot “as long as you don’t get yourself in trouble, no problem at all”.

Zeno pokes his head, leaning his chin on Kaya’s shoulder as he wrapping his arm around Kaya’s waist from behind “Kaya~ could Zeno come?”.

“Kaya’s sorry, Zeno”, Kaya smiles apologetically before reassuring him “this time is special only for us the women, so Zeno couldn’t come. Kaya promises that she will be okay”

Jae Ha offers with broad grin “could my beautiful-self join?”.

Kija rolls his eyes “didn’t you hear what Kaya said? It’s only for women, not men”.

Hak comes from behind before stomping on Jae Ha’s back of head, grinding his head “so of course, you also couldn’t join them, you pervert”.

“why did you just hit me and not hit Zeno, Hak?”, Jae Ha lifts his hand, somehow manages to say “not that I mind at all to being hit by you… but oh, Hak, I don’t know you love me that much…”.

Hak stomps on Jae Ha harder than before “just say that to Tetora or go to hell already, pervy Droopy Eyes”.

When Hak offers the ride to Lily’s house, Yona convinces that it needn’t because she, Kaya and Lily will be picked up by Tetora and Ayura, Lily’s cousins. The plan is Kaya, Lily and Yona will pack their things earlier on the night of Thursday and next day, on Friday they will stay at the school to finish their task in the Student Council until noon. After Tetora and Ayura finish their job in hospital, those two will pick them at the school so they needn’t to worry about the transport.

“we have a bunch of tests, both practice and written?!”, Yona laments “right?”.

“yup”, Kaya nods before chirps “but it will be easier if we study together!?”.

Still, Hak feels dubious “other than you and Kaya, who will come to Lily’s house? Is it safe?”.

“don’t worry, Hak”, Kaya waves her hand with reassuring smile “other than us, Ayame and Tao also will come. Tao’s twin sister, Kouren also will join with us so it will clearly be okay. Kouren is mastering Aikido dan 19”.

Tae Woo rolls his eyes “I just know that Tao has twin sister?”.

Jae Ha teases Tae Woo “because you only pay attention on your princess~”.

Jae Ha and Tae Woo fight against each other using writing utensils (like usual) where Tae Woo throws his pens or pencils and Jae Ha expertly dodges or blocks it using thick dictionary, Shina explains that Tao and her twin sister, Kouren have different school due to their family’s tradition “even if Tao is still at her third year on her upper secondary school, Kouren is already on her first year college because Tao has a year of school leave when she was at her third year on her lower secondary school. She’s ill and had to take a year of school leave”.

Tae Woo and Jae Ha stop their fight when Hak mentions innocently “surprisingly, you know it very well when it comes to Tao?”.

“of course he is, Hak”, Jae Ha slings his hand over Hak’s shoulder with wicked smirk “our pure cinnamon roll Shina is in love with Tao, after all~”.

“do not tease Shina like that. Your head is never far from that matters. Say something to him, Shina”, Hak bats Jae Ha’s hand and looks to Shina, but when he finds the blue-haired teenager is covering his blushing face with both hands, Hak shouts, gaining Jae Ha’s amused grin “eh, wait… it’s the truth?!”.

Shina only nods his head hesitantly in the end, still not letting his hands off of his blushing face “because… she’s cute… caring and kind…”.

“aw~”, the others chorus after that.

“well, I guess it’s no problem then”, Hak is about to patting her head but Yona quickly avoids him before keeping her distance with him, again. She has acted this way which annoying for him “what!?”.

“ah, I just…”, Yona waves her hands nervously before running away to her room “I guess it’s better if you don’t come so close to me for a while, Hak!?”.

Poor Hak, he’s only able to reach his hand out to the red-headed who disappears into her room _“I figured out if she doesn’t fond of me, but does she hate me now?”_.

* * *

Actually, these girls (Yona, Lily, Kaya, Ayame, Tao, Kouren, Tetora and Ayura) have secret mission. They stand in front of food court to choose which ingredients that they will use for their hand-made chocolate.

“it’s really a big help for us, that Kouren, Ayura and Tetora who can cook chocolate hand-made will teach and help us to cook the hand-made chocolate”, because Zeno always loves sweets, Kaya has decided to add something sweet for his chocolate as she throws caramel and chocolate-chips to the grocery carriage “especially when your lover is more expert on cooking like me”.

(Lily is still learning, so this is the first time for her too, of cooking chocolate hand-made).

Kouren lifts strawberry and blueberry, contemplating to use which one but in the end putting both to their grocery carriage “but rather than cook the hand-made chocolate by yourself, isn’t it easier to simply buy the chocolate? Especially if you aren’t good cook”.

Tao giggles “you said that, but you always cook the hand-made chocolate every valentine day”.

Kouren rolls her eyes “only for our father, cousins and bodyguards, remember?”.

“sure~”, Tao covers her mouth, clearly knowing this year Kouren will cook one more chocolate other than for their father, cousin Yotaka, Neguro, Algira and Vold, for Soo Won. Not that she has a place to say about it, after all she also will cook hand-made chocolate for Shina this year. She and her older sister have agreed to keep it as secret from their father, that’s why she doesn’t say anything about it. Tao remembers that Shina likes something mild so she thinks something mint will be good “your statement is very logical, sister, but I think it will be felt worthier and giving more impression to someone we love with expressing it through hand-made chocolate where we have put our feeling on?”.

“I agree with Tao!?”, Lily remembers Tae Woo is an athlete so he needs something that good for his health, maybe like raisin or cashew nuts “mostly boys, usually, will not think about it that much but for girls, this event is not only for expressing our feeling for them through our chocolate, but also the proof that we care for them”.

Yona remembers Hak doesn’t like sweets that much, so maybe she can give him something bitter and not too sweet for Hak’s chocolate like dark chocolate, coffee or cappuccino “that’s very meaningful words of you, Lily”.

Ayura claps her hands “oh, you really said something good, cousin”.

Tetora can’t help it but tease her “but you refer to ‘care’ only or ‘love’, Lily?”.

“Tetora?! You’re so mean just like that droopy-eyed green-haired pervert?!”, Lily lifts her finger before she rolling her eyes “I’m going to tell Tae Woo that he has flirted to me once so Tae Woo will make him pay for that”.

Tetora waves her hand “oh no, don’t do that!?”.

“kidding”, Lily smirks before cackling together with others “so you indeed will give your chocolate to Jae Ha, right?”.

“no problem, right?”, Tetora turns her head, diverting the conversation “Ayura herself also will give her hand-made chocolate to her fiancé”.

Yona, Kaya, Tao and Kouren jaws-drop “fiancé?!”.

Ayura nods her head “yeah, we know each other thanks to uncle Joon Gi, Lily’s father was the one who become our matchmaker. He is a lawyer but because he works in Kuuto, I have to send my chocolate a day before Valentine day”.

“how about you, Yona?”, Lily turns her head to Yona. It’s clear other than for their family members, they will give their chocolate to the man we love “Ayame will give it to Saki, her boyfriend, just like Kaya who will give it to her boyfriend, Zeno. Tetora will give it to Jae Ha. Ayura will give to her fiancé. Tao will give it to Shina and Kouren… oh, to whom you will give it, Kouren?”.

“I have mentioned it”, Kouren covers Tao’s mouth before her little sister blurts out “how about you, Yona?”.

Yona thinks of Hak and instantly her face turns red. But wait, speaking of Hak, ever since they have agreed to make the hand-made chocolate together, she’s been avoiding Hak’s touch to prevent him knowing about their plan on cook the hand-made chocolate together and Hak has been in bad mood because Yona has been avoiding him. She just realizes it and cupping her cheeks “ah, no! sorry!”.

The girls are confused but it’s Lily who voice it “huh? what for you’re saying sorry so sudden like that?”.

Only after they finish their shopping and arrive on Lily’s house, Yona explains about what does she mean with sorry just now “Hak seemed in bad mood and annoyed because I have been avoiding him for a while. I mean, I don’t want he know about our plan because he surely will know only with one his touch to me, but what if I mess everything again and he thought I hated him till I refused his touch?”.

“don’t worry that much, Yona”, Kaya waves her hand, smiling broadly and giggling “I’m sure once you give your hand-made chocolate and explains everything to him, his bad mood will disappear”.

Ayame nods her head “that’s right, just explain your reason when you give your chocolate to him. Besides it’s unlike you like it when you must avoid him to not get in touch with him, right?”.

“I feel terrible when I must avoid him!”, Yona admits out loud before covering her blushing face “you don’t know how hard for me to keep a distance with him and avoid his touch… yearning for his touch like him patting my head or stroking my back… I feel like stupid and wonder… since when did I become a pervert like this?”.

“I understand that! Hak is a hot man, after all. Just if I don’t have Saki, maybe I will chase after him”, as she earning glare from Yona, Ayame smirks and lifts her hands before turning to Tetora and Ayura “oh, are you jealous? I’m just kidding, dear~ I will not steal him away from you, Yona. Don’t worry, I already have Saki, after all. Big sisters there, tell her!”.

“listen well, it’s only natural of you for ‘want to touch’ someone you love, Yona. It doesn’t make you being a pervert at all. There’s so many kinds of love, like platonic love between family or romantic love between lovers, also there’s many ways to express your love to someone you love like want to touch them, hugging them, etc…”, Tetora caresses Yona’s jaw, tipping her head up with pervert smirk “unfortunately, you are still too young, otherwise I will teach you about **many things** ”.

“Tetora, don’t tell her something bad that will corrupt her, you will break her”, Ayura warns her “honestly, on this part of you, you really can become perfect partner-in-crime with Jae Ha”.

Lily takes both Yona’s hands in hers “but answer me, who is your first love? does it Hak? If it does, what make you love him?”.

“Lily?! Using your power is cunning, you know?!”, despite her protest, Yona keeps answering them about why does she love Hak “I mean, yes, he is my first love and I’ve fallen into him until now because just with being by his side, it feels like ‘home’. I think… I’ve started having this feeling and I realized my feeling to him after my mother’s death. Hak isn’t much talker, maybe people think he’s cold but he did his best to cheer me up. Not with words, but with stay by my side. He let me crying in his embrace when I remembered of my mother and father’s death to soothe me. He also always supported me, trust me and accept me just the way I am”.

“aw~”, the girls chorus after Yona explaining but it’s only Lily who covering her mouth to hide mischief sparks on her smirk. She doesn’t tell anyone, including Yona, but she has once tried to make sure about how Hak feel toward Yona with her power. Only one touch from Lily is enough for her to make people to obey her command, remember? With that, Lily has asked Hak about how does he feel to Yona just like she does to Yona just now _“maybe I just need observe now, since Hak and Yona love each other and funny though, to think they are afraid to confess because have no idea about how their opponent will react while in fact, they have been the first love of each other”_.

Yes, like how Yona thinks of Hak as her first love, Hak also loves Yona as his first love and their feeling to each other have been growing stronger. What surprising Lily is the reason of why Yona loves Hak is the same with Hak.

 _“because just being by her side, it feels like home…”_.

“well… when we were children, he once did make a promise that he will take me as his bride”, Yona fidgets her fingers nervously “but… it was before his parent passed away due to that car accident… I don’t know how does he feel to me right now… what if he doesn’t feel the same way anymore?”.

 _“duh, honestly, Yona, Hak, how could these two become so dense? I’m really dying to tell her but I can’t do it?!”_ , Lily touches Yona’s shoulders “whatever it is, don’t doubt to ask when you need help from us, Yona. Just confess your feeling to him!? About he will return your feeling or not, let’s think about it later?!”.

“Lily is right, Yona?!”, Kaya encourages “though, not that I don’t understand your fear, especially because this is your first love, right?”.

“because this is her first love, it’s really important and will leave the strongest impression, right?”, Kouren ruffles Yona’s head sisterly “people say usually First Love is unrequited and the second will be successful, but some lucky people have their First Love is returned and being ended together. Your love just starts so just do your best”.

Yona smiles brightly “thank you, all of you”.

That night just like what they’re planning, Yona studies together with Lily, Kaya, Ayame and Tao before they go to sleep.

Kouren who teaches them all, asking “by the way, what are your cousins’ occupation, Lily?”.

Lily looks up from her book “Tetora is Obstetrician and Ayura is nurse in my father’s hospital in Suiko. Why, Kouren?”.

“ah, no wonder I’ve a feeling like they seem familiar”, Kouren taps her fist on her palm “maybe I met them or saw them occasionally when visited hospital in Suiko for testing our medical products like new medicines or new medical tools. Your father’s hospital is in Suiko which having the hospital substations on Shisen, Ryusui and Sensui, right?”.

“yup, but it belongs to my father”, Lily turns her attention back to her biology book “mostly woman in my family have chosen to work in medical experts so maybe I will be asked to become doctor. Not that I mind about it, but I haven’t decided whether I will choose to become doctor or not, which university that I must choose or which division that I want as doctor with my brain and passion”.

“take your time, you still have a year”, Tao lowers her book before starts writing the answer from her sister “Shina said he wants to be surgeon. I think it really suits him. As for me, I think I will take pediatric & gynecologist. Though, at first I thought Shina would choose to be veterinarian”.

“it does suit Shina”, Yona contemplates, considering how care Shina to stray animals as cats or dogs on the street, even have a squirrel that he has taken care of since the squirrel was a baby “but he has a trouble for giving name!?”.

“agreed!? How the hell he always wants to give name ‘Ao’ to every animal that he wants to take care of?!”.

“back to the study, considering your temper and academic prestation, maybe you will have no problem for aiming pediatric & gynecologist as your goal”, Kouren smirks mischievously “but when you mix up with your patient which mostly the children, I think it will be more difficult to recognize which one the doctor is between those children”.

When Kouren snickers and the others madly giggle, Tao puffs her cheeks before waving her hands up to the air, trying to hit her twin as she starts running to chase after Kouren “sister! Do you mean that because my body is still tiny like children?! Or you’re saying that I’m childish?!”.

Kouren laughs heartily as Tao catches her on the waist and toppling her over to the floor “it’s the fact!”.

* * *

On Valentine day, girls give their chocolate for their lovers, families, friends, whoever it is for them.

That morning in Son rresidence, Hak’s mood lightens up a little when he receives e-mail from Yona that she wants to have lunch with him on the café near her school and Jae Ha, of course, does not live it down.

“glad to have a date with Yona dear, Hak?”.

“it’s not a date, Droopy Eyes”, Hak flips his phone closed before putting it back into his pocket, rolling his eyes to his green brother “say the one who will have a date with Tetora tonight?”.

“yeah, because you know about it, needn’t to leave a dinner for me”, Jae Ha waves his hand nonchalantly with smug grin “just give my share to Zeno or whoever want it”.

In the school, Yona finds Lily, Kaya, Ayame and Tao have given their chocolate in different places and times for their beloved one, like Lily and Kaya who have given their chocolate to their boyfriend at lunch, Ayame who gives her chocolate to her boyfriend, Saki when they meet in dojo at their school or Tao who gives her chocolate to Shina when they want to study together on the library after school has ended.

From her vision, Yona knows Tetora will give her chocolate to Jae Ha when they have a dinner on their date tonight. Before going to school, she also has seen that Ayura will post her chocolate in parcel to Kuuto. Yona wonders who is Ayura’s fiancé, because what they know from Ayura is only her fiancé works as a lawyer in Kuuto.

“Yona, look!”, Lily grabs her bicep, pulling her attention back from her reverie and pointing to the front gate of their school where Hak has been waiting for her. As usual, many girls woo him and Lily whispers to her ear “go girl, give it to him and make him yours”.

“Lily!?”, Yona blushes before puffing her cheeks “just take care of your own business!?”.

“oh, of course I will~”, Lily waves her hands after Tae Woo slings his hand around her shoulder and pulling her “we have a date after this, so let’s talk tonight, okay? Good luck!?”.

Tae Woo only smirks as he passing Hak, holding hand with Lily who greets him and hopes he has a good luck, too. Hak furrows his eyebrow before wondering, good luck what for? Yona asks him to go to nearest café from their school where they meet with Yun and Kija. Looks like they happen to work part-time in this café because Min Soo, this café’s manager is still Yun’s relatives.

“a red velvet cake with a plate of cheese and black pepper spaghetti. For the drink, two hot chocolates large size. That’s all your order, sir?”, Min Soo asks Yona and Hak with gentle business smile. After Yona and Hak finish their order, Min Soo calls Yun to prepare the food and drink before asking Kija to lead the way the vacant seat.

What’s special from this café is they have partition between a table to another table so they have decent privacy. This is why Yona ask Hak to come here, so she can tell him about her feeling after explaining the reason of her act lately to him and giving her chocolate. The problem is, she doesn’t know that Yun and Kija work part-time here. Her new family in Son residence surely will know about her new relationship with Hak (if he returns her feeling, but if not). Heck, she shouldn’t think about it because she doesn’t even know about how Hak will respond, right?

Speaking of which, Hak looks a bit pale when they come to this place but after Kija answers Hak that their seat will not near window where they can see the road outside, he looks relieved “…Hak? Before we speak, may I ask you something?”.

When Hak nods his head in affirmation, Yona asks him about what make her curious and Hak only smiles sadly before pointing to the window “under the flyover outside was where the car accident which killed my parent when I was…”.

Yona curses inwardly about how dumb she is. How could she forget about it?!

“oh my God! I’m so sorry, Hak!? I shouldn’t have to bring you here, maybe we could go to another—”.

“really, princess… needn’t to apologize like that. We also can’t just move to another place since we have ordered our foods and drinks and paid it. How could we go without eat this?”, Hak leans his chin on his palm, redirecting the conversation “So? What do you want to talk about with me? you have been avoiding me lately and all of sudden, you asked me to come with you out here today”.

Despite the guilt from seeing the haunted looks on Hak’s eyes, Yona tries to set aside about Hak’s parent just like he wants. Thinking she will not know until she tries it, finally Yona takes her hand-made chocolate out of her bag and gives it to Hak. Hak raises his eyebrow, staring to the box in front of him, wrapped neatly in little box with ribbon and paper.

Valentine Chocolate.

When Hak lifts his finger pointing the chocolate box in disbelief, Yona nods her head with blushing face, blabbering to him about her reason to avoid his touch lately before telling him that she simply doesn’t want him to know about her chocolate.

Hak sighs in relief, sinking his head on the table “…I thought you’d been avoiding me because you hate me now”.

Yona feels horrible, because Hak’s worry isn’t unreasonable. People who know about their power mostly will avoid to touch them and Yona doesn’t want if Hak thinks she hates him.

Yona slams her hand on the table before shouting in disbelief “no way!? How could I hate you while the truth is the opposite?!”.

Hak instantly lifts his head, looking up to Yona who covers her mouth in reflex before they realize that they have pulled the attention of their surroundings.

“the opposite… uh, you mean…”, Hak grabs Yona’s wrist and with his power to see the past, he knows everything about what happened to her, including about her feeling to him and his face turns red, blushing furiously.

Yona lifts her head up, looking straight to Hak. With her power to see the future, Yona also sees future vision, not too long and her face also turns red as her hair “Hak—”.

Ignoring the collective of staring dagger from their surroundings, Hak stands and pulls Yona to get closer to him before kissing her passionately. Yona closes her eyes and wrapping her arms around Hak’s shoulders as they kiss, before she laughing heartily when Hak lifts her off the floor, carrying her on his arms with his warm, broad smile.

Words are unneeded for them, because only with a touch of their skin, they will know each other’s feeling but still, words sometimes still needed.

Hak looks up fondly to her with those blue eyes full of love “I love you”.

Yona smiles brightly, has been waiting for those love before answering back with teary-eyed “I love you, too”.

They entangle each other’s bodies in each other’s arms before kissing again, totally ignoring the cheers of their surroundings. Their kiss feels sweet like the red velvet and hot chocolate.

“one ship in our house has sailed, Yun?!”, Kija excitedly taps Yun’s shoulder, taking pictures while hiding behind the pillar with Yun “I’ll send the pictures to your e-mail”.

“good, tonight we will have red rice for celebration~”, Yun grins broadly before texting all of his friends and family in Son residence after Kija helping him to take a picture of what happened. Tonight will be rowdy in Son residence, for sure.

* * *

Kouren crosses her arms in front of her chest after giving her chocolate to Soo Won “don’t misunderstand, it’s only obligation chocolate. If you don’t like it, needn’t to eat that. I made it along with my sister, but unlike me, she made it to give it to her crush”.

“still, thank you very much, Kouren”, Soo Won who has a meeting with her to discuss about their business, tucking the chocolate box into his bag before smiling gently to Kouren “what do you want as the return?”.

“needn’t to fret about it”.

“how about having dinner on the White Day?”.

“I said—”.

“I can arrange the place and time, just tell me your schedule to adjust the dinner”.

Kouren sighs, knowing well he will not budge “…fine, it’s up to you”.

Joo Doh put down his phone, finishing his talk with Ayura, his fiancé after thanking her for her chocolate as usual before walking back to this room where he sees Soo Won discussing about having dinner on the White Day as return and that’s when they hear the voice of volcano’s explosions.

“oh, it’s my phone”, Tao checks her smartphone before squealing in delight and jumping up down excitedly “KYAAA?!”.

Kouren raises her eyebrow “what’s wrong, sis?”.

“it’s from Shina?! he asked me to come with him for a date to watch the movie together as his thanks to my chocolate on White Day later?!”, Tao wonders how she should text back to her crush before thinking “oh, I must start to look for the cute clothes and—”.

“okay, so now you have that nerd as your date partner”, Kouren taps Tao’s shoulders, smiling broadly with sparks of mischief on her eyes despite her meany words “congratulation, sweetheart. Just have fun~”.

“big sis?! He isn’t nerd!? Only a bit shy?!”, Tao protests before hugging Kouren, thanking her for teaching her to cook the chocolate “still, thank you very much for your help?!”.

“yeah, yeah”, Kouren laughs heartily, caressing her sister’s head. Deep down in her heart, she really feels glad for her twin little sister “but remember, you still have to face with father”.

“I know”, Tao pouts because of her sister’s remark before grinning broadly “but that’s why I and Shina will sign in the same university because we happen to be having the same occupation goals: as a doctor!? Shina said he wants to be a surgeon”.

“just tell father about him and praise him in front of father when he visits here, okay?”, Kouren asks them to go to the dining room for dinner “Soo Won, will you join us for dinner or you want to go home already?”.

“ah, unfortunately I have a meeting with another client for dinner tonight, so maybe next time”, Soo Won declines her offer politely _“…Shina? Sounds familiar, wonder from where and when I have heard that name before”_.

After Soo Won goes home with Joo Doh and Keishuk, Kouren and Tao get an e-mail from Kija and Yun before both squealing in excitement “they make it!?”.


	12. White Day

“Hak, it’s time to breakfast!? what make you—”, Yona opens the door without knocking it and she stops her words when finds out that Hak has just finished his bath from how he’s only covered by towel. He only wears a towel around his hip, exposing his muscular torso. Hak stares to her and his hands that working on drying his wet hair with another towel, stops in the halfway. Man, he looks so hot and sexy. Realizing how indecent her mind, Yona’s face pulls into strained smile, pretending as if nothing happened despite the flush on her cheeks “oh, so you’ve just finished to take a bath? Sorry, I thought you were still sleeping. Just want to tell you, grandma Gigan and grandpa Mundok have something to talk about with us, so all of us have to present in the breakfast together”.

Thinking she doesn’t take what just happened seriously, Hak curtly nods, rubbing his wet hair with the towel to continue drying it “got it, princess. Tell them I will join the breakfast sooner”.

As Hak takes his short and V-neck T-shirt from his wardrobe, Yona steals a quick glance to his exposed torso before closing the door, telling him to make it quick. Instead of going to the dining room, Yona makes a mad dash to the bathroom for wash her face. She just realizes how red her face when she looks straight to her reflection on the mirror. Thanks to Hak’s unintended exhibition just now, now she has rather hard time to get rid of it from her mind, about how that muscular hands trap her in his gentle, heart-warming embrace, how composed and warm it feels when she leaning her head on that broad chest, how his taunt and lean shoulders always ready for her when she feels tired and needs a place to rest.

“stop”, Yona hisses in irritation at her own mind, which it can’t be helped at all. Yes, ever since they kissed and knew each other’s feeling on that Valentine day (which it hasn’t even a month passed ever since that day), they have tied in relationship and officially become a lover. However, nothing seems changed that much, though. Aside from the fact Yona feels everything about Hak starts to affect her, how even the detail things of him make her self-conscious heightened like how she wants to kiss him sometimes when she looking at his lips after their kiss.

Enough.

What’s more annoying is, like just now, although that moment alone is enough to set her in turmoil, Hak seems unfazed at all!? She means, just look at his expression, how his poker face expertly shows no emotion and his baritone voice sounds so monotone, not to mention how sexy his deep voice. Yona smacks her cheeks, scolding herself to get herself together “it’s not a big deal! The proof is, he’s totally unfazed by it?!”.

Yona decides it’s her time to join them all, ignores the sound in the back of her mind that telling her that deep in her heart, sometimes she hopes Hak can show his feeling to her more openly, that way she knows what does he feeling. She drops that idea next second, scolding herself that she should be grateful to have Hak by her side and convincing herself that she loves Hak just the way he is, so she shouldn’t demand more of him.

After Yona arrives on the dining room and sits beside Hak and Kaya, Hak gives her share. Yona thanks him, not dare to look straight into him. After everyone have been here, Mundok and Gigan explain to them that Gigan has an official duty on Suiko, and considering that place has really great hot-spring, they have decided to have a vacation after she has finished her job. As the youngest of them all, Tae Yeon will come with them (also because they need to bring Tae Yeon to the hospital on Suiko for medical check-up) and they believe the house on their grandchildren’s care. This is not the first time for them to have the vacation together and bringing Tae Yeon with them, after all.

* * *

This is happened about a week before the White Day.

Of course, Yun become the housekeeper as long as Gigan and Mundok go to Suiko. Yun organizes everything in the house, included the schedule of housework and today, it’s Yona and Hak’s turn to go shopping for their food. However, they meet with three people who seem recognize them. Both Yona and Hak have no idea about who are these blonde-haired people and they introduce themselves one by one. The oldest of them, middle-aged man with curly blonde hair is Ogi. Next, blonde-haired guy around Geun Tae’s age (Geun Tae is one of Hak’s lectures, Yona remembers him as Yun Ho’s husband) named Yin Kuervo and his wife, Yoo-Lan.

“Kuervo here is photographer. His wife, Yoo-Lan is beauty stylist and I’m a journalist. We work as a team under a modelling agency”, Ogi turns on his cigarette, blowing the smoke “actually, we are looking for a young couple... a lover even, if it’s possible, to become our model. The theme is ‘White Day’ for limited edition products from two company, one is food and beverage company, the white chocolate and white coffee milk while the other is famous clothes brand for youngster, both in traditional and modern clothes. Who know I will meet with the children from two legendary models that have been known as the golden couple?”.

Yona and Hak tilt their head in confusion “…pardon?”.

“I’m not surprised both of you don’t know it considering your background”, Ogi leans his back on the chair “your mother’s names are Yuki Serena and Kashi Kisaki, right?”.

Hak freezes in the place and Yona stares in bafflement before Yona asks with expectant eyes “you know our mother?”.

“Yuki Serena, Hak’s mother married with Son Ura and she retired from her job as model. Not too long after Yuki gave birth a boy, Kashi Youki, your mother married with Il Hiryuu and she also retired from her job as model after knowing she was pregnant. They were really close friends and they retired from their job as model after knowing their pregnancy because of the same reason, they want to focus on their family after they married with businessman”, Ogi blows the smoke of his cigarette “Yuki has been known as the ‘Snow Woman’ because of her ‘cool and delicate’ impression, just like the Snow while kind of the opposite, your mother, Kashi has been known as the ‘Fire Queen’ because of her ‘fiery and ferocious’ impression, just like Warrior Queen. They are really gorgeous model with great passion and up until now, they have been known as legendary models which worth to have that title. I believe you and Hak have the same passion from your parent, how about you two try to take several photos?”.

Hak narrows his eyes “what make you think that we will comply with your request?”.

Yona taps her chin “but I’m interested…”.

Hak snaps his head “princess!?”.

“of course, it’s not working for free”, Yoo-Lan persuades them “if you permit us to take your photos and use it, you and your lover may take the sample of their limited edition’s product, not to mention we also will pay you with the money as well”.

Yona tilts her head and stares to Hak with her best puffy eyes, even more persisted after knowing that the ‘famous clothes brand’ is her favorite brand “Hak~”.

“kh… fine, but with conditions”, Hak twitches his eyebrow in annoyance before lifting his fingers “keep our identity as a secret, not take too many photos and this will be the first and the last time for you to take our photos”.

Ogi smirks and reaches out his hand “deal”.

After that Yona texts a message to Yun, telling him that maybe they will be late because of sudden business, before Hak takes over to give quick explanation when Yun calls them, that they meet with friends of their mothers and this old man still wants to talk many things with them. Yun understands but asking them to go home before the dusk. They follow Ogi and his co-workers to their modelling agency. Instantly, they invite the attention of the others in the office from how they ogle or stare to the young couple. They arrive on the studio and Yoo-Lan drag them to different room before handing the costumes, giving them instructions to come into the next room where she will do their make-up after change their clothes. When they finish to change their clothes and see each other, they are stunned, entranced. Yona looks so beautiful in that red gown with mermaid-tail skirt and Hak looks so handsome using that white tuxedo, he has blue vest with white outer long coat. The theme of first photo-sessions is prom-night, that’s why they use that costumes.

Yoo-Lan calls her co-worker out “oi, Greeny!? Take care of the young man while I’ll take care the young girl?!”.

Green? Yona and Hak exchange glances, Hak has a bad feeling.

“I heard from your husband, they’re still newbie?”, Jae Ha scratches his nape and yawns, but he’s wide awake once he finds his brother face-palming and Yona gawking “huh? Both of youona …”.

Yona lifts her finger, pointing him “Jae Ha!? What are you doing here?”.

“I work here too, obviously. Although only as freelancer who has been hired”, knowing that Hak and Yona are the models, Jae Ha grins “let me guess, Hak wouldn’t want to agree, for sure… But Yona dear got you, right?”.

Hak hates it how Jae Ha always able to sneak under his skin “I’m going home”.

“no, Hak~”, Yona catches the back of his long coat “you wouldn’t leave me alone, would you?”.

With that, Jae Ha teases Hak to no end when he rides them back home after the photo session is over. Ogi promises that their identity will be kept as secret even though their photos will be publicized. Little they know, it will turn become a big mess in the future.

Ogi stares to Hak and Yona’s photo “hm, wonder if they also inherit their mother’s power?”.

* * *

What’s so special about today?

Today is a White Day, a day when you (maybe) will get a gift from someone as return for your gift to them in Valentine day.

Because this year the White Day, the 14th March is on Sunday, they could have all day to spend their time and have fun.

Let’s see.

Tae Woo and Lily will go to the swimming pool because Lily likes swimming. Jae Ha has teased him that it’s a chance to see Lily’s slender body but blushing Tae Woo throws the forks (as usual), yelling at him that he goes to the swimming pool only because Lily wants to go there before they go to the Sea World in the Amusement Park, what’s more the swimming pool is near the Sea World “I don’t want to hear anything from you when you’re the one who will have the dinner with Tetora, right?!”.

“that’s right?!”, Jae Ha opens the door, to secure his escape route before slamming the door behind him “needn’t to leave the dinner for me, because we will not go home tonight!?”.

Shina will go with Tao to watch the movie on Movie Theater, have lunch together and go home after they go to the zoo “if I’m late, please just save my portion. I will have my dinner at home after bring Tao back to her home”.

Kija and Yun don’t have a girlfriend, they just go to work as usual. Zeno and Kaya have planned to stay in home because Kaya only wants to watch a movie with Zeno at home. Yona and Hak go to meet with Ogi (Kuervo and Yoo-Lan have a date, so they will not come) in sushi restaurant for receive the payment of their photos, before they go on their date in amusement park.

“I don’t know this is good news or not for you two”, Ogi lifts his hand, finishing their order and once the waitress leaves them, asking them to wait for their order, Ogi continues “but thanks to both of you, the products that both of you use in the photo as models have been sold out, hardly. Your photos even have been used as advertisement for their products on the billboard, in Kuuto”.

Hak chokes before wiping his mouth, slamming his glass on the table “it’s a big problem because there’s certain someone that I don’t want him to know—!?”.

“—we don’t want him to know where and how we are”, Yona cuts off sharply before glares up “I thought it’s no problem as long as he doesn’t find us but we have dealt, that the agency will keep our identity as a secret. Could you still guarantee about it now?”.

“…considering your parents, your mothers’ reputation as legendary models and your fathers’ as the businessmen, I guess it will be hard—”, Ogi looks away, not dare to look straight to piercing gaze of the red-haired girl in front of her that resembled with her mother “—for people to not get interested or curious of your identities. The agency will keep its promise to keep your identities as a secret, people only know your alias right now because the agency threatens the media to shut their mouth and keep your identities like your true name or your address as secret but the problem here is, the paparazzies…”, Ogi blows the smoke of his cigarette before looking straight to them, deadly in the eyes “the agency offers you two to have a contract with us. Both of you have half-involved in modelling already, after all. Would you like to be our models like your mothers?”.

Hak and Yona exchange glances. Looking at Hak’s frown, Yona grabs his hand before looking to Ogi pleadingly “…let me discuss about it with our family first”.

* * *

To lighten their mood, they go to the amusement park and Movie Theater but Hak seems distracted and Yona loses her mood as well. She asks him to go home in the end and Hak obeys her. Once they arrive on home, Zeno and Kaya greet them but they seem too distracted to realize, leaving the blonde-haired teenager and his lover in wonder.

Both Yona and Hak come into their room without even say a single word. Hak throws himself on his bed and covers his eyes using his forehand. Suddenly, he feels something heavy landing on top of his body.

“Oof!”, Hak opens his eyes, scowling “princess, you’re heavy…”.

Yona ignores him for it this time. She leans her chin on her palm and laying on her stomach, on top of Hak’s body, showing her mother’s photo “this is the only photo of my mother when she just gave me birth”.

Hak smiles looking a happy couple at the photo, Yona’s father was crying while Yona’s mother was carrying Yona who still baby in her arms and smiled brightly “you have her eyes”.

Yona settles herself to sit on the edge of his bed as he props his chin on his palm looking up to her “you know, my father and uncle only inherited my grandfather’s business. Uncle took care of our company on the overseas while my father took care of the central in Kuuto. The real businessman was my grandfather and he was really strict. Grandfather only allowed my father to marry with my mother if mother retired from her job as model. My mother’s job as a model is close to media and part of entertainment, while my grandfather hated mass media. Grandfather even burned all of my mother’s photos as models, nothing was left. It’s hard to find her photos before married with my father because mostly her photos before married was when she still worked as model”.

The understanding comes to his mind “ah, that’s why you asked Ogi to give your mother’s photos yesterday… I thought your grandfather was too much, though. At least, he should have left some of your mother’s photos as model because she’s your mother, after all. It’s only natural for you to want to know your mother more…”.

“which that’s why I’m thinking of receive Ogi’s offer to become a model like my mother”, Yona smiles apologetically to him “I want to know more about my mother, I also want to see what kind of sparkling world that my mother had seen when she worked as a model. I know there must be a hardship that I should have received when I’m getting myself into modelling world, but I want to learn and experience more. What I want to tell you is, this is my decision, you don’t have to receive Ogi’s offer to become a model too”.

Hak buries his face on his pillow, murmuring something incoherent that Yona can’t make it out.

Yona touches his bicep “Hak?”.

Suddenly, Hak grabs Yona’s wrist before pulling her with him, walking down to the meditation room. Hak pulls the rope and the curtain on the wall slides opened wide, revealing many beautiful kimonos. There’s Irouchikake kimono, Shiromuku kimono, Furisode, etc.

Yona touches the beautiful materials with sparkling eyes “woah?! I don’t know that behind this curtain is actually hidden wardrobe. These kimonos are so beautiful!?”.

“all of this belonged to my mother, the leftover from my mother’s collections that Grandma Gigan could save before Gramps burned it along with my parent’s belongings”.

Yona turns her head to Hak in disbelief, questioning silently if Hak tells him the truth and doesn’t pull the prank on her. Hak smiles before asking her to join him to sit down before telling her that in his childhood, there’s a time when he desperately sought for his parent’s presence, although it means he had to use his power to see the past.

“Gramps was the one who hardly trying to pull me back to life, but it’s Grandma Gigan who taught me about how to live my live further without looking back. Gramps didn’t want me to be drowning in the past memories of my parent, that’s why he burned my parent’s belongings”, Hak leans his head on the wall and smiles bittersweetly “the first thing that disappeared was my mother’s hat that she usually wore on Summer. That night when I found Gramps throwing my mother’s photos as model, I ran to stop him, asking him to not burn it but he didn’t budge. When I wanted to put the fire out, Gramps’ touch when he was holding me had made me ‘see’ the past-vision of my parent. That’s when I realized how warm Gramps’ embrace when he had hugged me, begging me to not leave him. After that, Grandma Gigan who happened to visit, scolding Gramps for getting rid my parent’s belongings. That’s how I could preserve my mother’s kimonos”, Hak turns silent for a moment before chuckling lightly “sorry, it was really pathetic of me”.

“no, it wasn’t…”, Yona shakes her head, wiping her tears “I understand how it feel… to lost your parent so sudden…”.

“I’m sorry, not my intention to make you cry”, Hak kisses Yona’s wet eyelids, running his fingers on her hair “what I want to tell you is, I understand your feeling… but what make me feel doubt is the paparazzies. Those bunch are such annoying…”.

“I thought it’s because you don’t like it when someone take your photo”, Yona giggles, covering her mouth “because in fact, you looked great?! I just knew that you’re photogenic when we were on photo session?! Remember Jae Ha’s and other’s comments about you being hot or sexy?”.

“not that again, princess”, Hak groans and covers his eyes, slightly blushing. True, Jae Ha sneaked their photos, showing it to their brothers and Hak had to play ‘hide and seek’ with Jae Ha after that to take all of their photos from their green brother. Speaking of which, she just mentioned that he’s photogenic but he never truly asks her impression. He peeks into her through the gap in between his fingers “…how about you, princess?”.

“eh?”.

“what do you think of me—”, Hak twirls Yona’s curl and brings it up to his mouth, kissing her curl and looking up to her to observe her reaction with his half-lidded eyes “—or what do you feel, when you saw me that way?”.

Her cheeks turn as red as her hair and she doesn’t sure if her heart can be palpitating more loudly than this time. Gods above, how can she say it out loud, that she thinks of him the same with her friends, that she thought he’s so gorgeous, hot and sexy. She covers her blushing face, complaining about how unfair it is, because he seems unaffected at all and she’s the only one who gets affected by his charm.

Hak rolls his eyes playfully and grins broadly before hugging her, telling her to listening to the sound of his heartbeat “see? You’re the only one who could make me feel this way, princess. So, never thought that you’re only one who get affected while in fact, I also get affected by you. It’s just… I don’t show it so openly like you”.

Yona forcefully turns Hak’s head to her, cupping Hak’s cheeks “Hak, you can show your feeling to me more openly. I’ll be glad with that, because I really love it”.

Hak chuckles “we’re supposed to have fun in this White Day, but instead it feels like we had a spat just now”.

“today is still White Day, silly”, Yona pecks his eyelids “we still can have fun?!”.

“well then, how about we join Zeno and Kaya to watch movie while we’re waiting for pizza? I kind of want to eat that”, Hak reaches his hand out and helps her to stand “you can order what you want, too”.

Yona exclaims “I kind of want to eat carbonara spaghetti and fried potato!?”.

Hak turns his head “how about both of you?”.

Yona squeaks when she finds out that Kaya and Zeno have eavesdropped their conversation “since when did both of you here!?”.

“sorry!”, Kaya smiles sheepishly “Kaya only worried if both of you have a fight?!”.

“Zeno wants hot pancake and chocolate ice cream sundae?!”.

“eh… Kaya wants fruit punch and chocolate parfait?!”.

“such a sweet tooth, both of you”, Hak chuckles and suggests them to go to the living room, his phone is already in his hand “let’s pick a movie while we’re waiting for our orders, then”.

* * *

Meanwhile on Kuuto, Kouren has finished her meeting with another company that just agreed to have a contract and cooperated with her company and Soo Won’s company. She buys her favorite taiyaki near the station and when she approaches Soo Won, they have agreed to have the dinner for tonight as his White Day’s gift in return of her Valentine chocolate, he doesn’t budge.

“Soo Won?”, Kouren lifts her face up in wonder, what’s getting him so distracted and looking up to not only see the photo of Soo Won’s favorite brand, but also Yona and Hak as the models on the billboard. Instantly, Kouren picks up her phone “hello?”.

Yona’s voice can be heard **_“hello, Kouren? What is it?”_**.

Kouren rolls her eyes “since when did you and Hak become a model?”.

**_“…where are you, Kouren?”._ **

After Kouren explains where she sees their photo, Yona squeaks **_“AH?! It’s because of—”_**.

After Yona explains about what happened, Kouren asks her to come to her house next week “bring those collections that you have got from them so I could order it later?! That brand also my favorite brand?! Let’s have sleepover for a night so we have nice girl-talk session again!?”.

Yona chuckles **_“okay, deal! I will tag Lily and Kaya long with me!?_** ** _I’m really glad you invite me, Kouren. Because I also want to discuss about this with you, considering you’re the closest with us in age and already working_** ** _”_**.

“oh, you mean the offer to become model? Isn’t it good for you? What make you doubt?”.

 ** _“...it’s Hak, I will tell the full story later when I want to ask your advice, also the others’ advice. How?”_**.

“of course, no problem at all... you know, I’m glad that you finally become more openly till you willingly want to share your mind like this to us”, Kouren knows Yona’s circumstances, more or less, before they meet “it means you start to believe us, and I think it’s a good thing”.

**_“...am I?”._ **

“it is. Why don’t you ask Lily and Kaya, anyway?”.

**_“actually, I consider for come to you because you’re older and much mature than us, besides Kaya and Lily already knew it. Lily said maybe I should ask you and Kaya said it’s best to ask permission from grandfather and grandmother first”._ **

“why don’t you just take this as advantage, then? Not to mention you will get more chances to see him in hot and sexy mode as a model~”.

**_“thank you very much?! Bye?!”._ **

Kouren grins and barely laugh it off when Yona instantly end the call. Soo Won taps her shoulder and Kouren looks up questioningly.

“are they your acquaintances, those models?”.

Kouren quirks her eyebrow “yes, why?”.


End file.
